The-Emperor-Who-lived
by Willow Redcross
Summary: The strong survive whilst the weak perish. That was the motto Tiberius Partas lived by ever since he was found by the Partas clan as a weak, snivelling child. Surviving through isolation, torture and civil war has made Tiberius the ruthless commander he is now, caring about nothing else than power, but yet there are those that wish to show him there is more to life than power.
1. Isolation to Freedom

**_Chapter 1 - Isolation to Freedom_**

The Empire. A massive superpower that has lasted for over a thousand years, its territories boasting vast with plenty of resources, the capital city of this power has stood since the beginning of its creation and has continued to stand as a beacon for those that wish it to be so. However just like every kingdom this empire has had its own problems beginning with the power hungry first emperor who would do anything he needed if it meant to keep his empire thriving and his gold to keep flowing in.

In his madness and greed of gold the first emperor created extraordinary weapons that caused so much damage and poured fear into the hearts of those that would dare defy the first emperor. These weapons were rightfully named Teigu or otherwise known as Imperial Arms.

Forty-eight of these imperial arms were created, each having special abilities and equipment, many were made by the rare metal known as Orichalcum, although there were those that were made from other materials, whether these Imperial Arms were created as weapons, Armours, healing items of simply turned into liquid they each held powers beyond normal human comprehension

And these weapons were what started the first Great War between the people of the magical world and the people of the empire. The magical people fearing these weapons and what they could do to them did what any human being would do, they attacked what they could not understand, and in return the empire retaliated with wrathful vengeance.

It was safe to presume that the magical people were practically wiped out by these Imperial Arms, whether they were ones that allowed the user control over the elements such as ice or fire, or if they were impenetrable armour such as the demon armour Incursio, the empire walked over the magical race like they were insects until a beacon of hope shined down.

Lady Morgana Le Fay, a supposed dark witch that was made an outcast by her own people and the rumoured nemesis of the great merlin used her knowledge of magic runes and seals to create a powerful magic barrier that would separate the empire from the outside world, in doing so she locked herself within this barrier along with the empire and was never seen or heard again.

Morgana, now caged within the empire began to pave her way through the Empire and soon killed the first emperor only to take over and become the second leader and empress of the Empire, whilst many believed that she was evil and 'dark' Morgana was far from it and whilst she might have dabbled in dark magic such as blood magic and necromancy, whenever someone called her 'dark' she would ignore it as she knew the truth about the world and its law.

The law that states there is no good or evil. There is only power and those too weak to seek it. And seek it she did and finally she had everything she wanted, powerful magic, a famous name even if it was feared and now she had her very own empire, however the more power she gained the more corrupted her mind became and the more her ideas became warped until she found herself ruling with an iron fist, her army feared her, her people despised her and her enemies worked against her

Morgana seeing the end of her reign wrote down everything she knew about magic in her grimoire, locking it away in a vault, casting wandless spells on the entire vault to keep anyone else unless they were part of her own bloodline, for she knew that sooner or later a member of her bloodline would come and just as she did, they would enter a corrupt empire and purify it with magic, she had seen it come to past within her dreams and it was because of that reason she was ready to die knowing that a member of her bloodline would be there to save the empire once more.

…

Harry Potter had no idea what a childhood was, he didn't even know his name was Harry and instead thought he was named freak. From the day he could remember he had lived the life of a servant, a slave to do all the work for the people that call themselves his relatives, not once was there ever a thank you or a please.

It was always an order and if the order wasn't done correctly then punishment came, most of the time it was being thrown into his cupboard that was under the stairs where he would remain for the rest of the day unless they had found another job for him to complete

Other times his uncle would take over and punish him in two different ways, either in the form of whipping from the man's belt, laying his back with scars as the belt broke the skin and causing blood to flow down his bare body. The second option of beating was to just be pummelled by his bare fists, having his bones broken all the while having his uncle screaming in his about 'getting rid of his freakishness'.

Other times his uncle would pawn him off to his son and Harry's cousin Dudley. The fat oaf was taking boxing lessons and apparently needed a punching bag to practice on which usually meant that Harry would be locked in his cupboard with a swollen eye and a busted lip. If Dudley wasn't practicing boxing then he was usually hunting Harry down with his little gang members, surrounding the abused boy on his way home from buying the groceries and once again beating the poor boy black and blue.

Then there was his Aunt Petunia, she was less abusive only resorting to belittling and insulting Harry, however as he got older she started to gain this weird look in her eyes. When Vernon was out working and Dudley was terrorizing other kids Harry would notice Petunia staring at him out from the corner of his eyes.

It started off as staring but as time continued on she would stroke Harry when Vernon and Dudley were gone, a simple stroke on the cheek to a sultry stroke along the thigh, the second Vernon or Dudley would return she would instantly turn back to insulting him.

Then came her touches, sliding her finger across his lips, squeezing his ass, rubbing his private areas and there was nothing he could do to stop her. Being starved of food had left Harry's body undeveloped making him much shorter than normal children and a lot skinny as well as weaker.

Then one night he had no clue what was happening, but he was pulled out from his cupboard, thrown onto the sofa and soon found himself being forcefully kissed by his aunt, the woman was panting and had a slight crazed look in her eyes.

She grabbed hold of his hand and made him pleasure her, she would speak about how her husband hasn't touched her in years and she needed release, using Harry as her toy to do with what she wished.

This was the life of Harry James Potter or as he thought the life of Freak. With every passing day that he was locked up in his cupboard, his emotions would be released as tears would fall from his eyes praying to anyone who listened, asking them what he did to deserve a life like this and beg them to bring his mother to him so she could take him away from here.

It was then that he heard him. He didn't give a name but whenever he was upset he would hug harry as if he was his brother, Harry couldn't actually feel his new-found friend but he felt comfort whenever his voice was heard. His voice actually sounded somewhat angelic to Harry when he would tell him things, events that actually happened in the past.

Stories of a manipulative man named Dumbledore and the dark wizard Voldemort, the great battles that the two men had as they fought in a great war to decide the magical world. It sounded like a fairy tale the way the man spoke and he would continue to tell him these stories as Harry couldn't actually read about them himself. His aunt and uncle never gave him books which meant he never learned how to read or write, he had to pick up words by copying the words that his relatives yelled at him.

But this angelic voice that accompanied him also made his negative feelings grow, whoever he was he nurtured the hatred and anger that was growing within Harry, he explained to him that it was his mother that abandoned him here and he made him stop praying and turn his back on god.

So, this is where we begin our story, with a scowling seven-year-old Harry walking back from the supermarket picking up groceries for tonight's dinner. His left eye was a dimmed emerald green colour that showed the world just how lonely Harry was, whilst his right eye was a burning blood red colour that seemed to hold all of his anger, hatred and malice towards the world and what it had done to him

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the freak" a snobby voice spoke up from behind Harry making him growl, knowing who it was as more shadows surrounded him. Turning around he would have come face to face with the form of his fat oaf of a cousin Dudley however as soon as he turned around a fist slammed right into his nose making blood spurt out and toppling Harry to the floor.

"What are you going to do now freak, cry to you whore mother" one of Dudley's friends mocked as he soon kicked Harry in the stomach taking the wind out from his lungs and making him cough up a small patch of blood

"Yer right, this freak has no family to even cry to. All he has is this imaginary voice in his head" Dudley mocked as one night he heard Harry talking in his sleep

"Tch I bet this imaginary friend of you would rather suck my cock than talk with you freak" one of Harry's main bullies Piers Polkiss insulted causing Harry to look up and glare at the older boy, no one insulted the angelic voice that had been so kind to him, as the lighting bolt scar on his forehead began to burn

 _"Remember what I told you Harry, there is only strength in the world"_

"And those too weak to seek it" Harry muttered to himself remembering the words that the voice first spoke to him when it appeared within his mind

"What's the matter freak" Piers growled as he grabbed hold of the Harry's collar, angry that the so called freak wasn't paying them attention and begging for them to stop like he normally did

 _"Listen. Can you hear it_ " Harry heard nothing except for the wind slowly starting to pick up

"Have you finally cracked knowing that your whore mother abandoned you so she could continue spreading her legs, knowing that your alcoholic father doesn't give two shits about you"

 _"Feel the control within you, it responds to your will but you must tame it first"_

Piers growled once more as Harry didn't seem to listen to his remarks and insults, throwing the small kid back onto the floor, Piers kicked Harry right in the head causing his skull to snap back and the boy's glasses smash into piece

Dudley watched as Piers began to beat the crap out of his cousin. Piers was the oldest out of the group and was the most violent, normally Dudley would just insult Harry whilst it was Piers that beat his cousin to a pulp, the only time Dudley laid hands on Harry was during his boxing practice

"St...Stop" Harry murmured with blood seeping out from his mouth, by ignoring Pier's insults he had made the older boy much more angry

"What was that freak. I didn't the magic word?" The bully sneered as he punched Harry right in the eye causing it to bruise, the winds began to pick up more as Harry clenched his fists.

It was always like this, he was always too weak to defend himself from anything and yet the voice inside his head would always speak about how power ruled the laws of the earth

Harry gritted his teeth as blood dripped down his forehead, he turned and glared right into the eye of Piers's eyes, the blood red colour of his right eye held all of hate

"I said stop it! Harry roared out as he swiped his hand towards Piers, the wind suddenly seemed to roar to life as it changed direction and headed straight towards Piers blowing the group of bullies back as Piers just stood there with wide eyes

Dudley began to laugh as nothing seemed to have happen however the sound of coughing stopped that, Dudley's gang turned towards Piers to see blood dripping out from his mouth

"Wha... what did... you do... to me?" The older boy managed to cough out however before anyone could say anything, Pier's body suddenly was fell, blood sprayed everywhere as the boy was in fact severed in half, everything from the waist up fell backwards with guts falling out everywhere.

Piers's legs seemed to stand for a few minutes before falling forwards, blood showered the place covering Harry as well as Dudley, silence seemed to reign as everyone tried to digest what happened with wide eyes. It was like the wind itself had cut Piers in half.

Soon enough the group of bullies screamed in horror and ran as fast as they could away from the horror scene, Harry continued to sit there for a few minutes unable to comprehend that he had just killed someone.

"Monster!"

"Murderer!"

"Freak!"

"Beast!"

Dudley and his gang yelled out all kinds of words as they fled from the scene, Harry however looked down at his hand that was dripping with blood before fleeing the sight and running to the nearby park.

...

 _"You did what you had to do to survive Harry. There is nothing wrong in survival is there?"_ The man whispered making Harry nod his whilst wiping away the small tears within his eyes

"But I killed someone"

 _"And if you are to continue surviving you will most likely kill more people"_

"Why?"

 _"Because that is the way the world works Harry"_

"Who are you? What are you?" Harry questioned, the voice had been with him nearly ever since he joined the Dursley family, every time it spoke the scar on his forehead burned and when the voice appeared that was when his right eye turned blood red

 _"I was human once. However I became weak and deranged, all I could think about was power and because of my madness I died"_

"But your here talking to me?"

 _"Indeed I am Harry but I have something to tell you. I wont be able to communicate with you for much longer, my soul is becoming weaker by the minute and..."_

"BOY!" Whatever the voice was about to say was interrupted as Harry sprung to life when he heard the raging voice of his uncle Vernon yell, the fat man had found him and Harry noticed the black metal baseball bat that was in the firm grip of his uncle.

Still covered in the blood of Piers Polkiss, Harry ran for his life not wanting to take the beating that looked like it would kill him if his uncles eyes had anything to say about it, however whatever Harry did to Piers had seemed to drain his stamina and energy, the small boy had managed to make it to the main street of privet drive until Vernon caught up to him

*CRACK*

Harry's vision soon became blurred as something smashed against his skull, a cracking sound was heard as Harry toppled over and crashed onto the concrete ground giving of a loud scream of pain that most likely awoke the sleeping neighbours.

Turning around towards his uncle, no words had to be spoken to see that whatever he said wasn't going to help him, Vernon's face seemed to be purple and his eyes burned with anger

'The is only strength and those to weak to seek it' Harry thought in his mind before glaring at his uncle, the fat man had always tried to make him weak, acting strong and powerful when in truth the man was a coward and a weakling

"No more" Harry growled as he clenched his fists and the winds seemed to respond to him one more time, it wasn't anything extreme like what happened with Piers but the winds were powerful enough to blow the fat man over and making Vernon crack his head on the curb of a pathway causing him to swear as men and woman ran out to see what was happening whilst children snuck out.

Harry, filled with adrenaline and the dream of no longer being treated as a slave and being forced to be weak grabbed hold of the baseball that Vernon had used to crack his skull, blood leaking out from the back of Harry's head where Vernon had hit him, Piers's blood covered him and made Harry look like he had been in a horror movie

Moving closer towards his fat uncle Harry raise the baseball just before Vernon turned around, seeing his nephew about to hit him he raised his hands

"Please?" He begged however Harry gave no indication that he listened, bringing down the baseball bat and crashing t against Vernon's skull everyone around the two could only watch in horror as Harry continued to bring the bat down onto Vernon's skull, blood splattered everywhere as Vernon's skull was being turned to mush

For seven long years Harry had taken abuse and insults. He was made to be the toy of Petunia to please herself with, forced to take the abuse from Dudley otherwise the his fat cousin would tell his uncle. For seven long years he lived in his own personal hell, a slave and now, it was time for payback

A rock soon came out of nowhere and hit Harry in the face making him stumble, turning around he could saw children of all ages grabbing hold of rocks and start to throw them, no doubt that after this they will be traumatized. Parents had their phones out calling for the police whilst some went intp their homes and returned with rope or other items to capture Harry

"Freak! Monster! Murderer! Killer!" Voices called out making Harry sad, confused and scared. Why was it that his relatives could get away with abusing him but wen he gets payback they turn on him calling him an animal and a monster, looking down his eyes widened upon seeing the result of crushing Vernon's head several times.

Vomit soon rose up within his throat as he threw up the contents in his stomach, Harry started to panic and hyperventilate not knowing what was going to happen to him, in his time of distress and panic something magical awoke within his body and before the adults could get close to him Harry suddenly disappeared within what looked like a vortex, never to be seen again for years to come.

…

Across the entire world, a frozen tundra laid hidden away, raging blizzards covered the pure white snowy lands, the very winds itself hurt those who breathed it in and amongst this harsh whether was a young girl.

Having long icy blue skin, matching pair of eyes and porcelain skin, the girl was furred clothing keeping the cold wind from touching her body, she seemed to ne dragging some sort of reptilian creature on a sledge.

A strange sound caught her attention making her unsheathe a hunting knife that was strapped to he thigh, slowly moving closer her eyes widened upon find a shivering boy drenched in blood, the boy slowly raised his head and with squinted eyes seemed to lock onto the young girl . The boy didn't say anything and only reached out his left arm, trying to reach out the girl before his arm fell limp and his face fell back into the cold snow.

"Esdeath! Where are you!" A voice called out catching the girls attention and making her turn around, raising her hands up to her mouth

"I'm over here Venelana, I found something!"she called back, nothing happened for a few minutes as the girl sat down on her sledge, waiting for her partner to arrive, her eyes glued onto the boy that was slowly freezing

"There you are Esdeath, so what did you find?" The girl now named Esdeath simply pointed her hand towards the freezing boy

"Should we leave him here Venelana. Father always says that only the strong survive?" Esdeath asked making Venelana smile before she looked towards the freezing child

"And your father is right. However between you and me your father only sees the physical strength and not the power of the soul. You head back to the camp Esdeath. I'll bring him with here"

The young girl nodded her head and began to walk away as the older woman moved forward, lifting to boy out from snow, her eyes widening slightly at how light he was

"Interesting. Very interesting"


	2. Tiberius Partas

**Chapter 2- Tiberius Partas**

In the northern part of the continent where of empire was built, laid a vast frozen tundra that had snow stretching for miles, blizzards raged on for days blinding anything that tried to see within, ice had completely frozen the oceans and lakes making it hard to reach water.

The north was a place built for the strong and survivors, even if you only showed a slight bit of weakness the snowy tundra would swallow you up and leave your motionless body to freeze into ice or be ripped apart by the danger beasts that lived here.

Amongst the storming blizzard two shadowed figures could be seen running across a cliff high above the prey that they were hunting, the first figure that revealed themselves appeared as a young girl with icy blue hair that reached past her shoulder, matching coloured eyes that seemed to glow with happiness. The young girl wore furred clothing keeping herself warm from the cold winds whilst in her right hand was a sheening hunting knife.

The person besides her was a young boy, smaller in height that the girl. His hair was raven black that reached past his shoulders and tied into a pony tail at the back, his left eye being emerald green that glowed with excitement whilst his right eye was blood red that burned with desire.

The boy wore a pair of furred trousers whilst his chest was bare allowing the freezing winds to pierce his skin that was slowly turning blue, due this his chest being bare faint scars could be seen layering his body, whip lashes covered his back, puncture marks from what looked like fangs could be seen covering his arm and there was even a stab wound in the middle of the boy's chest.

The boy was in fact a nine-year-old Tiberius Partas and with him was his hunting partner Esdeath. The two of them were great friends as well as a hunting duo amongst the younger generation of the tribe they lived with.

The clan they belonged to was known as the Partas tribe, one of the many tribes the resided in the northern regions of the world however were outcasts and hated by the rest as the Partas tribe hunted whatever they could, whether it be human or animal

The Partas tribe believed that the world has one law and that is the strong survive whilst the weak perish, the members of the clan took these words to heart and would become the strongest they could, always training to increase their stamina and skill, always hunting to find new ways to incapacitate their prey.

Tiberius had only been a member of the tribe for two years but he had come a long way from being what he used to be like, it was actually his hunting partner Esdeath who had found him buried in the snow bleeding to death whilst it was new mother that had taken him in, he could still clearly remember the day that Venelana Partas had become his mother.

...

Venelana Partas was a proud hunter and in fact one of the strongest members of the Partas tribe and was one of the only people that was granted to take the tribes name as her last name. Venelana also happened to be one of the most beautiful woman that could be found in the northern regions, having shoulder length hair that was braided and coloured a burning red, her eyes were a jade green colour that often sparkled with happiness with happiness when she was outside hunting or simply taking in the beauty of the world around her.

Venelana was often sort out after by many males asking for her hand in marriage however she declined them all stating she had little time for love, due to her task of training Esdeath whist her father completed his chieftain duties, however she now had another reason to not marry and that reason was currently in her tent

The small, fragile boy now laying in her tent shivering tiredly as the cold winds hurt his pale skin. Venelana had always watched the children of her clan play and try to learn the skills needed to hunt, she had often thought of taking an apprentice of some sorts and training them in her own personal technique, that idea didn't last long since she took up the training of Esdeath but with this boy she could teach him everything

The boy had obviously been abused, with the bruises that covered his body, the whip marks on his back as well how skinny his body is, not to mention the large wound on the back of the boy's head. she found it quite amazing how the young boy had survived so far, she would have to say that most of the children in her clan would perish from starvation even with their hunting training, it made her wonder what the boy did to survive. She would never have guessed that it was something magical within his body that kept his body strong and moving.

A soft groan brought her attention to the boy's face as he began to move, she watched as his eyes begin to flutter open, the left eye being a dim emerald green whilst the right eye being a cold blood red. There was something about them that actually made a shiver go down her back.

Upon seeing the furs and walls of the tent his eyes widened quite comically as he panicked, instantly searching around as patted his own body making sure he was still alive, he began to hyperventilate, taking in short, fast paced breaths.

Venelana quickly moved besides him, some motherly instinct seemed to take over her as she wrapped her arms around his small frame, Venelana wouldn't realize what she was feeling but she just chalked it up to the boy being weaker than her which meant she was meant to guide him to strength.

"Shhhh... it's alright young one... shhhh. Your safe" Venelana cooed softly into his ear, upon hearing her words the boy slowly started to calm down, his breathing became softer as he felt her body warmth mixing with his, protecting him from the cold winds that breached the tent.

"What's you name little one?" She asked softly as she stroked his hair much like a danger beast comforting their offspring.

The boy's face scrunched up, trying to think however soon winced when a phantom pain seemed to ache near the back of his head, moving his head slowly towards her it ached he could feel stitching's that covered up his wound

"Freak" he soon replied whilst bowing his head in shame "My name is freak making" Venelana raised an eyebrow at the given name however gave no response "Where am I, what happened to me?"

"You don't remember?" With a shake of his head, Venelana continued "me and a member of my clan members found you freezing to death in the snow, you were critically injured with a large head wound. As to where we are. You're in the middle of a camp site belonging to the Partas Clan"

"Partas Clan?" The boy questioned

"All will be answer shortly, for now you need to rest and keep warm, you were mostly likely in that snow for a long time, it's quite amazing your body hasn't frozen. Stay here whilst I get some food for you"

Harry only seemed to nod his head in agreement, not questioning the woman as she left the tent although not before covering him up with furs that were all around the tent. As she left Harry began to try and recall everything that had happened to him.

Only he didn't get that far as he quickly realized that he was now free from his relatives, those monsters in human skins would no longer be able to touch him and if they came anywhere near him, Harry would make sure they couldn't do anything to him.

He spent seven lonely years being treated nothing more than an abused pet for the family to walk over on, with his new freedom from that cage he called a house he could do anything, although first things first, was to find out where he actually is and what the hell the Partas Clan is.

Soon enough Venelana strode back carrying a tray with two bowls of soup on it, placing it down and gently sitting down opposite of Harry, Venelana softly passed over the soup allowing Harry to eat, looking down he could see clumps of white meat just floating on top of the broth, the meat was ghost white with a streak of ice blue passing through, it wasn't like any meat that Harry had seen before.

"It's made with meat from a Gindel. An aquatic reptile danger beast that stands on two feet when on land. The meat has plenty of protein and builds muscle as well as strengthen bones. Make sure to eat it all"

Venelana stated as she began eating her own food, picking up a large piece of white meat Harry soon popped it into his mouth, when he took his first bite, Harry nearly wanted to throw up as some sort of syrup flooded his mouth

"I should also mention that Gindel's have very dense blood, whilst not the tastiest thing in the world, it adds flavour to the soup as well adds blood into your body system making sure you still have blood pumping around your body so you don't die of blood loss"

The boy nodded his head and began to take another bite of the meat, whilst his mouth once again flooded with the dense blood he continued to bite into the meat and soon swallowed, the meat was actually very tasty and Harry could feel slightly rejuvenated just from that one piece.

"So, tell me young one. How long have you been abused for?" Venelana suddenly asked causing Harry to stop, an awkward silence filled the air as the two-stared right into each other's eyes, Harry questioning himself weather to answer the question or not, the woman had been nice to him so far.

"Seven years" the boy replied softly before once again lowering his head in shame, Venelana's eyes widened however a grin soon appeared on her face. This young one had been abused his entire life, and yet he was still here standing.

"Then my decision is made" she suddenly announced making Harry raise his head "no weakling could have survived abuse that long and still breath, I can only determine that you are stronger than nearly all the children here except for perhaps one, with the right training you'll be the strongest child in the camp"

"Since you have most likely been abused your entire life then that means you have nowhere to go, therefore with your strength and will to survive I will make you my apprentice and with it you shall take my last name of Partas"

In all honestly, she sounded like it was an order than anything else but that's how she wanted it to sound. With having a boy that survived seven years of abuse come here, freezing to death on the white snow and then trained by her in the arts of hunting he could bring power to the tribe

More members would flock to this place and her clan would grow, her ways of life will be passed on and with him by her side perhaps she can look forward to another challenge

"Um..."

"Say nothing more" Venelana quickly interrupted before Harry could say anything "I know you might be confused at my proclamation and even wondering where it all of a sudden came from, you might not wish to stay here however all I can say is this"

"Stay here and it will be the best decision of your life"

"… Okay?" Harry answered uncertainly, he had only just met the woman but she was being much nicer than any other adult he had met, so if he was honest he would have to agree with her. Staying with the clan meant that he would be free from his relatives and perhaps find a family within the place, and considering the tent was filled with pelts of fur then it meant that perhaps the clan was a hunting clan which meant he would learn a lot and perhaps learn how to fight and use weapons

"However, there will be a condition. Your name must be changed. Now apprentice of mine will be called such a despicable title such as freak. If you are truly as powerful as I believe you to be then you need a powerful name, a name that will one day be famous and make your enemies shiver in fear"

Venelana spoke with a smile on her face smile, moving in towards the boy she suddenly placed her hand onto his cheek and rubbed it softly. Her gentle smile and the care he seemed to find in her eyes was whilst weird since they didn't know each other was also comforting

"A name worthy of not only a leader but a king. From now on you're my apprentice... my son in all but blood. Tiberius Partas"

Harry could help but smile at the name, Tiberius was a powerful name and it sounded so much better than freak, he hated the name his aunt called him but now that he was away from the hell hole he could forget about his old life and focus on proving his strength to the clan

…

"Down there" Esdeath pointed down the cliff towards a herd of Gindel, these aquatic danger beasts were often the main hunting target for the younger generation, they were considered more of a test of strength for the Partas tribe, if you failed at hunting Gindel's then you were weak and a failure.

If you couldn't even hunt these aquatic reptiles then how could even think of hunting the more dangerous beast like the terrifying Megalodon, a monstrous creature that was hunted in its own terrain as hunters of the Partas tribe could only find it in deep water which meant they hat to sail out.

Many hunters would lose their lives however if you managed to find ne and kill it, you would be considered the strongest and be praised for your skills as well as be named a contender for the title of chieftain.

Tiberius scanned the herd looking for any weak spots or openings to give them an upper hand, soon enough his eyes spotted to baby Gindels that were moving away from the herd sniffing the area and moving out from the sight of their parents

"There. two children" Tiberius pointed with a grin making Esdeath nod, if there was one thing that Tiberius had ingrained into his brain was the thrill of the hunt, nothing got his blood pumping like chasing down his prey cutting it down.

He had quickly learned the words of the Partas tribe and took them to his heart. The strong survive whilst the weak perish, Tiberius spoke those words every time he fell asleep, not only that but he paired them with the phrase he learned when he still lived with his relatives

There is only power and those too weak to see it. With these two mottos ingrained into his mind Tiberius strived to become the greatest hunter there was, his mother Venelana trained him, he hunted with his best friend Esdeath and throughout the two long years he survived he searched for power.

Tiberius watched carefully as the two baby Gindels moved further and further away from the herd, nodding his head towards Esdeath they began to move, swiftly moving through the large amounts of snow after having done it for years the two hunters quickly zoomed in

In one quick movement Tiberius jumped from the cliff and landed onto the danger beasts back, it howled in panic grabbing the attention of the herd before it was quickly silence by having its throat slit by a hunting knife

Tiberius turned towards Esdeath and couldn't help but blush, although he was young his mother had taught him about love and the beauty of woman, often used as a weapon to lure in human males Tiberius could see Esdeath growing up to be a beautiful woman, however what Tiberius found that was odd was the fact he found Esdeath more beautiful when she was covered in blood much like how she was now.

"This should do it. Two Gindels for the feast tonight" Esdeath announced as she wiped the blood of her knife, danger beast blood covered her body dirtying her porcelain skin, Tiberius nodded his head in agreement as he grabbed hold of the creature's legs.

Tonight, was the feast of the young, a small festival the younger generation to take part in as it was meant to be the night they would change from children to adults, those that had managed to kill a Gindel and bring it back would be praised and be recognized as hunters, those who failed would either be disowned and made outcasts or be put through brutal training where they will either survive or die.

Tiberius looked up into the sky and saw an aurora borealis shimmering and he couldn't help but smile, ever since the day he had made the decision to stay with the Partas tribe he hasn't looked back or regretted it, Venelana was right when she said that it would be the best choice he could make.


	3. Ruined Lives

_**Chapter 3- Ruined Lives**_

A bloodied and bruised ten-year-old Tiberius Partas was laying motionless on the frozen tundra, his bare chest body facing upwards as it slowly began to turn blue and freeze, blood dribbled out from his mouth as it dripped down from his forehead mixing into his right eye blinding it slightly, his body felt numb from the cold ice and winds, his left eye seemingly managed to look down where he soon found a spear impaled through his stomach, blood pumping out from the wound as the campsite where his tribe lived at was burning to the ground.

The only thing on his mind right about now was if he was cursed by fate to have a terrible life, first the slavery by the Dursleys and now this, no matter what happiness that Tiberius seems to find, fate just seems to take it away, now once again he was all alone and it was all thanks to northern tribes who had sided with strangers carrying a flag with a bird on it.

…

Tiberius Partas was currently heading back to the tribe with his hunting partner Esdeath, they had hunted down two adult Gindel's that would feed the tribe tonight as many of the more skilled hunters had set to hunter Megalodons, Tiberius would always think about the day he joined the Partas clan and would always smile at the decision he made

Whilst he didn't have many friends within the clan as many of the other children believed he was too weak to live their way of life due to being skinny as well as what many would call and outsider if he was honest the only reason Esdeath was his friend was because Venelana was the one to introduce the two together.

However, Tiberius had no care about friendship nor did he really know what it was as no one had wanted to be his friend before, he didn't really actually understand the need for friendship, with how skilful he was becoming at hunting why did he need someone to watch his back when he could easily defend himself.

As well as becoming a skilled hunter Tiberius learned many other skills that would be needed to survive in the wilderness, he learned how to cook, make a campsite and any other essential survival skills, Venelana had said to him that he was one of the best hunters the clan had amongst the younglings.

Right now, he was dragging the adult Gindel back to the campsite where it had been tied down securely on a raft that was easy to pull on the ice, the Partas clan had a small ritual they did before carving open the danger beast, Tiberius knew his Venelana would be proud of him as when attack adult Gindel's normally come together in herds to protect each other.

As Tiberius and Esdeath were making their way towards the campsite his eyes widened upon seeing smoke rising up towards the sky and screams could be heard echoing through the wind. Dropping the raft that held the danger beast the two young hunters quickly sped into a spirit intent on reaching their clan.

However, when he got there his mind would be filled with trauma for years to come due to the sight he saw, the clan's tents were burning down, men, women and children were either burned alive screaming in agony as their flesh was cooked or they were hunted down by northern tribesman, Esdeath ran off to try and find her father whilst Tiberius searched for his mother, however he soon finally came to the site that he would never forgot.

His mother, Venelana Partas, the woman who had been the only person that had truly cared for him, training him in the art of hunting, created everlasting memories with him was currently being brutally raped by two men, her bloodied form burned into Tiberius's eyes as tears began to leak from his eye.

Yes, valued the strong and believed that only the strong survive but this was his mother, the first person to love him and care for him, she was the one that trained him, taught him the laws of the land and believed in his capabilities whilst the rest of the tribe excluding Esdeath treated him like dirt and an outsider

If seeing the state his mother was in meant showing weakness and letting a few tears out then he didn't care, he would rather show his love and care for his mother in her last few moments than be cold hearted, especially since he knew that is mother would not survive this brutal attack

His mother looked disgusting, her arms and legs were snapped in disgusting ways leaving her no way to fight back, her jaw had been crushed making it so she couldn't scream, one man had her throat, pumping away as he forced himself on her, blood red tears leaked from Venelana's emerald green eyes.

Her clothes were torn and ripped leaving her body exposed, her stomach looked bloated meaning that more had been using her before, the man behind her brutally pounded into her, Venelana's eyes soon looked at the corner of her eyes and saw Tiberius watching the disgusting site.

The ten-year old's mind was soon clouded by anger, his tears dried up as rage overcame his vision making him see red, how dare this happen to the only person aside from Esdeath to ever care for him. Gripping firmly onto the dagger Tiberius charged and jumped onto the back of the man that was raping his mother

He thrusted his knife right into back of the throat of the man catching the man in surprise and soon letting gravity do its work and pull his body to the floor, blade still in his hand as well as the man's throat the knife was dragged down, carving through skin and muscle tearing open the man's back all the way. Blood showered Tiberius however he showed no care, the only thing that mattered was tearing apart the people that did this to his mother.

The man that was in front of Venelana saw his partner get ripped apart, quickly pulling his pants up he was on Tiberius in an instant pinning the boy to the floor, the man's eyes had a slight crazed intent to them as he licked his lips

"Oh, such a young boy to use as I please, I'm going to take my time with you" Tiberius's eyes widened as he tried to swipe at the man with his knife however his hand was pinned down, frantically panic Tiberius soon felt disgusted as he felt the man lick his cheek

"You taste so sweet, I'm going to enjoy dirtying you boy" the man said as he licked Tiberius's other cheek, struggling to get free Tiberius began to yell in anger as he wriggled around

Suddenly acting on instinct Tiberius quickly showed the skill he gained with the hunting knife as he headbutted the man breaking his nose, the ten-year-old boy quickly threw the knife he held into the air and with precise aim caught the handle in his mouth, slashing it across the man's throat causing blood to shower his face, the red liquid poured into Tiberius mouth seeping into his nose and blinded his eyes however the boy gave no care.

Pulling the motionless man off him Tiberius took a few seconds to gain some breath before rushing over to his mother who was breathing quickly, he took her into his arms as soon as he was near her, making her wince in pain as he clamped down onto the broken appendages, his now blood soaked tears splashed down onto her porcelain skin

"Ti... rius" Venlana groaned out barley being able to speak, every letter she said blood poured out "North... Tribes"

"Shh don't talk, please save your strength" Tiberius pleaded as he moved a few hair strands out from his mother eyes, her glowing emerald green eyes had dimmed and now looked cold and dead

"The... tribes bet...rayed... us... sold... us... to... out"

"Please don't talk" Tiberius cried "I will get you help"

"Ha..rry" Venelana spoke causing Tiberius to stop, over the three years Venelana and said to him that scars are to be worn as a badge of honour, they show the world that you triumph over a foe that was in fact stronger than you.

Tiberius took it to mind and decided to have the name Harry as a slight nickname, whilst it dirtied his true name as it reminded him of his past it also was a memento of sorts as it shows how far he had come from being a slave to a powerful hunter, it also made Esdeath happy as she started to call him by the little nickname when they were alone

"Ki...ll... me" Venelana spoke making Tiberius stare at her "Kill... me... please" staring directly into her eyes Tiberius could tell that this was something she wanted. He kept staring into her eyes as he reached for the knife. His own vibrant heterochromia eyes were locked in with hers.

Bringing the knife forwards Tiberius had thought that he would give her a quick, painless death by impaling the knife in the back of her head, however he felt his mother's hand rest on top of his as slowly guide it towards her throat

"The... strong survive whilst the weak die" Venelana spoke her last words before she pulled Tiberius's hand forwards plunging the knife directly into her throat, silence reigned as the only sound the ten-year-old boy heard was the noise of his own mother drowning in her own blood

"Mother... I will always love you" soon enough the dam was broken and Tiberius let out a heart aching scream, tears fell from his face as he looked towards the heavens, why did it always have to happen to him, why did fate curse him to have such a terrible life

After what felt like hours Tiberius could no longer see the disgusting state of his now dead mother and slowly turned away slowly, in doing so his eyes locked onto something that seemed so out of place and defiantly didn't belong to the Partas clan.

A bright red flag that seemed to have some sort of black bird in the middle of what looked like a yellow sight, he didn't know what the flag meant but he could, his mother had told that the northern tribes had sold the clan out, whatever the flag meant Tiberius could guess that the flag belonged to the people that the tribes sold themselves to which meant they were the cause of his family's murder.

So, he had goal set in mind, he would hunt down this flag and wipe out whoever carried it, he would take revenge for his mother's death and hunt down the northern tribes that betrayed them

"GET OFF ME!" A loud scream was heard alerting Tiberius as his eyes widened, there was no way he didn't recognise that voice

"Esdeath!" Tiberius grabbed hold of the bloodied knife and raced out of the tent, intent on saving the only person that he could say that was somewhat of a friend to him, pushing the flaps of the tent open Tiberius's eyes locked onto the form of Esdeath being pinned by two men, one was a large brawny man who held onto her arms making her unable to move them, the other was trying to spread he legs open making anger once again cloud Tiberius mind.

Racing forwards the young boy grabbed a large plank of wood that most likely used to hold up one of the tents, he ran straight towards the two men that looked like they were about to rape Esdeath

"Davos" the brawny man spoke up "behind you" the skinny of the two men which was the on near Esdeath's legs turned around just before Tiberius slammed the plank of wood into his face knocking him to the ground

The skinnier man named Davos looked up as blood seeped out from the wound Tiberius created, his arm raised as if pleading Tiberius for mercy. Something that enraged Tiberius as suddenly where the strange man was seemingly replaced by his uncle Vernon, before he could crush Davos's skull the other man soon intercepted and ripped the plank of wood out from Tiberius hands.

Tiberius young boy span around as the wood was ripped out from his hands, splinters tore into his hands as the brawny man soon smacked the wood into his face knocking him backwards, soon enough the plank was shoved into his throat and Tiberius was forced onto the ground, the larger man trying to strangle him to death

"Tiberius!" Esdeath called out, trying to rush to his however was soon intercepted by the skinner of the two attackers

"You aren't going anywhere you little bitch" the man growled as he tried to hold Esdeath down, Tiberius could feel the air within begin to run out as he chocked, his wind pipes being slowly crushed

"Get off me!" Esdeath yelled out as she used her elbow to hit the man in the temple knocking him off her, she rushed towards Tiberius, her hunting knife in hand as she jumped onto the back of the man who had him pinned, plunging her knife repeatedly into the man's back, he roared in pain as he tried to get Esdeath off his back.

He did soon enough, slamming the girl's back onto the ground making her groan in pain, the timing seemed almost perfect however as Tiberius had managed to get back to his feet and swing the plank of wood into the man's stomch causing him to hunch over with a groan.

Bring the piece of wood down onto the man's neck, Tiberius heard a crunch and blood began to leak out from the wound he caused as the man's body slumped to the floor, enraged and what they were about to do to Esdeath as well as the man's body suddenly change into his uncle Vernon, Tiberius raised the plank of wood and brought it down once again on the back of the man's head.

He remembered what he did to his uncle and it made him smile. Doing the same thing to this man as he did to his uncle brought a very large smile to Tiberius face, he was the stronger one of this fight and as such proved worthier of living in the world

"You little cunts!" however before Tiberius could revel in his victory he saw the man's partner, Davos, approaching them behind Esdeath, seemingly acting on instinct Tiberius pushed the girl out of the way of danger

"Blagh" Tiberius soon coughed up blood as a spear impaled his stomach, Esdeath raised her head to see what happened only for her eyes to widen as she saw the tip of the spear sticking out from the back of Tiberius, grabbing hold of her hunting knife she charged at Davos with intent to kill.

Sliding under the man's legs thanks to the ice, she raised her knife slicing the man's balls and causing him to scream in pain, quickly turning around she sliced to the hallow point or what many people simply called 'the spot behind the knee, this caused Davos to drop to his knees.

Esdeath wrapped her small arms around his neck before slicing it open, not giving the man any chance to say anything. During the small battle Tiberius fell onto his back, not having enough energy to stand anymore, blood trickled out from his mouth

Esdeath rushed to his side and grabbed hold of his hand, Tiberius had been the person that truly cared for her, he was the person that showed the most love, compassion and trust to her. Her father the chieftain had his duties to attend to and didn't have much time for her, Venelana only wanted to make her a perfect hunter

But Tiberius truly loved her the way she was and enjoyed being around her, she cared more for him than she did her own father and now because of her, Tiberius was dying right in front of her eyes

"Go" the young boy muttered making Esdeath blink "there could be more coming... you need to leave"

"No! I won't leave you alone" Esdeath yelled back

"Please... run away Esdeath, leave this place and don't look back... We were too weak to survive"

"Don't say that. Remember what Venelana said, you're the strongest young generation hunter alive" Esdeath tried to fight back her tears but could help it and let them fall on Tiberius face

"if any can survive it's you"

"Esdeath... please. Do this for me" Tiberius coughed up more blood "leave this place and live. Live for me Esdeath"

The grip of Esdeath's hand tightened, in a rare moment of love Tiberius used the last of his strength to pull Esdeath forwards, her lips touching as the young boy kissed the only girl he felt that he loved, his mother had explained love to him at one point, he didn't really understand it but she said that once he felt what love was like then he would know what it was.

"Live for me Esdeath, become strong and let no one beat you" Tiberius whispered into her ear before closing his eyes and going limp, Esdeath could only stare in horror as the person she had come to love died in her arms. On the rare moment when her father had time for her, he explained what his life was like with her mother and Esdeath thought her parents lived like she and Tiberius did.

…

Outside the magical boarders that contained the empire, a corrupted event was currently happening in magical Britain, a trial that would be written down in the history books, leading this trail was the current minister of magic Cornelius Fudge, A portly little man with rumpled grey hair.

The man was known as minister but a lot of them knew he was just a puppet who allowed the highest bidder to pull the strings, he took bribes from pretty everyone although it was usually Lucius Malfoy.

Accompanying the minister was his under sectary of magic who was known as Dolores Umbridge, a short woman that was often compared with a toad, wearing a disgusting bright pink cardigan and had a slight arrogant smirk across her face.

Finally, among the three was the head of the department of magical law enforcement, Amelia Bones. She was a square-jawed witch with shoulder length blonde hair, a monocle covered her left eye as her face remained serious and calm, however if you looked directly into her eyes you could see sadness hidden within them.

"This trial will now take place, bring in the prisoner" Fudge ordered as he held his head up high, two auror guards nodded and moved out, only to later reappear dragging a groaning body, a few lords of major families that were attending this trial smiled upon seeing the beaten form of the prisoner, Amelia however gained an angered expression and was going to have a long chat with her auror's.

Forcing the prisoner into the chair, ragged black hair was shown as the man was pushed about, pale skin from most likely being in prison, the man's right eye was swollen and black showing that he has been in fact been beaten up.

"Lord Sirius Black. You are officially on trial and are accused of attempted murder on the Potter family on the thirty first of October nineteen eighty-one. Furthermore, you are accused of harming and attempted murder on one Godric Albus Potter after the fall of the 'he who must not be named' on. What do you say in your offence"

The man standing on trial now recognized as Sirius Black, took a few moments to gain his bearings after his recent beaten by the guards for 'harming the boy-who-lived'. Soon recognizing where he was Sirius sat straight up

"I plead not guilty on all charges. The Potter family are my best friends, I would never hurt them in anyway" Sirius announced quickly, scanning the place for his brother in all but blood James Potter, however the Lord Potter couldn't be seen anywhere

"you say that but we have a confession from one Peter Pettigrew stating that you were delving into black magic just like your cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, let's not also forget that you were named the secret keeper of the fidelius charm the Potter's had paced around their house"

"No, I wasn't. I told James to give the title to Peter as making me the secret keeper was too obvious, where is James. He'll tell you everything. I never betrayed him, get James here, where is he?" Sirius pleaded, seeing the look in Minster Fudge's eyes as well as the victorious smirk on Umbridge and Lucius Malfoy, he knew he was in trouble.

"The Lord Potter is too distraught to attend this trial at the moment" Albus Dumbledore's voice boom around the hall "he and his wife are too depressed that a man they consider family would try to attack their son, they have no desire to see the man that has betrayed them and wish for him to suffer alone in Azkaban knowing that their son destroyed Lord Black's master"

"That's lie!" Sirius suddenly shouted "I never have nor will I ever serve the Dark Lord" acting with Gryffindor idiocy Sirius began to struggle against the chains that tired him down to the court chair, the anger in his eyes at being accused of a traitor gave the perfect opportunity for Umbridge to swoop in

"See!" The pink toad screeched "he's just as insane as his cousin, he's a danger to our peaceful society, he was most likely not given the dark mark to cover his position as a spy for the dark lord"

Fudge being the puppet that had his strings pulled along with being a weak-willed man quickly gave into the yelling from both the dark side and the light side, those that secretly served the dark lord Voldemort yelled in agreement for Sirius's imprisonment, the man was Lord Black, a house that was quite rich and so by getting rid of Sirius the dark side got rid one of the best duellers as well as one of the main funders of Dumbledore's Order of the Pheonix.

Those that supported the light side was yelling for Sirius's imprisonment as well, they couldn't believe that someone who was just as insane as Bellatrix was nearly always near Albus himself as well as the Potter family along with the boy-who-lived.

"Enough. Sirius Black, for your crimes against the Potter Family, as well as your attempted murder of the boy-who-lived, I sentence you to a life sentence in Azkaban where you may riot, the Black family vault shall be given to the Potter family as it was their lives you tried to kill. Aurors get this man out of my sight"

Sirius's eyes widened like dinner plates, he didn't even get a chance to ask for Veritaserum, his mind also realized what Fudge had said about Peter Pettigrew confessing that he saw Sirius doing black magic, which meant that the traitorous rat was still in the company of the Potters and at any time could finish what his master tried to do.

"It wasn't me!" Sirius suddenly blurted out as he was dragged away "it wasn't me, I'm innocent, innocent I tell you. It wasn't me!"

The last thing Sirius saw was the saddened eyes of one Amelia Bones as he was dragged off and soon found himself on a boar heading towards a place that was known as hell on earth.


	4. Nightmare of Isolation

**_Chapter 4- Nightmare of Isolation_**

"Help me" a soft voice spoke "Help me" the voice got louder and louder "Help me!"

Tiberius snapped open his eyes as he heard someone's plea for aid over and over again, cold winds touched his skin as snow fell down from the sky, he groaned as he tried to lift his body up from the harsh tundra that he found himself in

"Help me!" The voice sounded close however Tiberius couldn't see anything due to blurry vision, bringing his hands up to rub the tiredness out from his eyes his vision soon became clear

"Why didn't you save me?" The soft voice pleading for aid had changed, now sounding hurt, a gargling sound was heard after the voice spoke as if whoever it was speaking was choking.

"Why weren't you here to protect me?" This time Tiberius realised where the voice was as it spoke up from right behind him

Turning around Tiberius couldn't help but allow fear to creep into him as his eyes widened like dinner plate with tears pooling near the bottom.

Right in front of him was the mangled body of his mother, her throat was slit from where he had plunged the knife into her, her arms were twisted in disgusting ways, her fingers were bent backwards or were missing, her legs were spread eagled whilst broken, her left ankle bone had even pieced through her skin and sticking out.

Venelana's right eye was purple and swollen whilst her left eye was completely missing, blood, spit and semen covered her face, hair and was what the voice was gargling on when she spoke.

The horrifying site made Tiberius stumble backwards and fall onto his backside, the mutilated form of his mother reached out, the sounds of her bones cracking even more as she lifted her left arm to reach for him made Tiberius shiver

"Why weren't you there to save me? Did you not love me?" The disturbing image of Venelana asked her son

"Of course, I love you!" Tiberius yelled, whatever he was currently seeing seemed to real to be a dream

"Then why did you kill me?" Tears fell from Tiberius eyes as he felt guilt and fear like he had never done before

"you begged me to, I wanted you to stay but you begged me to"

"Why weren't you there when I was raped" Tiberius wanted to reply so badly, he wanted to say anything as long it pleased the mutilated body and stopped torturing his mind with the image of his broken mother, however before he could speak up another voice spoke up

"Tiberius?" The said boy turned to his left where the new voice spoke only to let out a painful wail at the site he saw.

The mutilated form of his best friend/crush Esdeath, the young girl was being raped from behind as blood fell from her eyes like tears, semen covered her hair as her clothes were torn to pieces, Esdeath tried to reach out towards Tiberius but the terrified boy retreated backwards.

Closing his eyes to no longer see the sights that were in front of him, Tiberius whimpered as the sounded of skin slapping against skin pierced his ears along with the hurtful pleas for aid from Esdeath or the gargling sounds from his mother

"So, this is where you've been hiding boy?" Tiberius snapped open his eyes upon recognising the male voice that spoke up behind him, how could he not. Turning around Tiberius came face to face with the fat whale he called Uncle Vernon who held onto his black baseball bat that Tiberius used to crush the man's skull

"I thought I told you I don't let freaks into my house, which now means I got to beat it out of you again" Vernon raised the bat above his head and was ready to bring it down upon Tiberius, before he did though the scene of the snowy tundra changed and became a place that Tiberius was well familiar with.

The next thing Tiberius heard was a younger version of himself shouting muffled pleas for something to stop, when he found the source he bowed his head in shame upon seeing the sight of a younger version of himself tied down to his Aunt's bed whilst Petunia was naked, sitting on his face and making him eat her out, treating the poor boy as a sex toy.

"not only are you a dirty freak but I find out you've been fucking my wife" Vernon roared before slamming the bat down onto the back of Tiberius skull

 _"Wake up Harry"_ a soft angelic voice spoke, another swing from the metal bat slammed against Tiberius head making him crash to the floor "you need to wake up child, this is all a dream"

Tiberius gave no hint he listened, his eyes were glued onto the sight of his aunt using the younger version of himself as a sex toy, he gave no indication of the pain he felt when Vernon slammed the bat against the back of his skull, the image of his mutilated mother Venelana and Esdeath being raped, re-appeared causing more mental torture for the poor boy.

 _"Wake up!_ " The angelic voice roared as everything went pitch black, Tiberius just laid there motionless, his eyes hollow and cold, footsteps could be heard walking towards him but he gave now care

 _"So is this what had become of you. What happened to the greatest hunter of the young generation? What happened to the boy that strived for strength"_

Walking around Tiberius was a young man with short black hair, his eyes were a dark brown colour and he wore some sort of black robe to cover his body

 _"Is this what is left of the great Tiberius Partas, the boy who dreamed?"_

"Who... who are you?" Tiberius finally spoke, still haunted by the imaged he had just seen

 _"I'm sure you recognise my voice"_ the young man smiled

"The angel?" How could Tiberius forget, the voice the accompanied him for years when he was locked up in his own personal hell at his relative's house

 _"Well I wouldn't really call myself an angel, I prefer the term wizard?"_

"What are you?" Tiberius questioned, he had asked the question before but before the voice could answer Vernon appeared and he hadn't heard from the voice since

 _"You could say I am a soul. Well one seventh of a soul, I told you about the story of a manipulative old man and a dark wizard who fought for control. Where did you think that story came from, everything that I spoke about was real"_

 _"But if we are to talk to each other as friends then I suppose I should tell you my name. You can call me Tom, my full name is Tom Marvolo Riddle"_

"Why are you here? Why now of all time?" Tiberius questioned making Tom chuckle slightly

 _"I couldn't contact you because I was using too much power to keep you alive"_ Tom smirked at the confused expression that soon appeared on Tiberius face

 _"How did you think you survived the harsh winds of this frozen tundra with no shirt, you would have frozen to death within a day. I kept us both alive by using my power, I kept your body warm and heated battling against the coldness every day"_

"Why?"

 _"Why?"_ Tom laughed _"It's very simple child, if you died then I would die too"_

"How did you do it then" Tiberius questioned making Tom smirk

 _"Magic. Did you really think that all those stories I told you when you were young were all make believe, come now Harry I thought I taught you better. All stories must have some truth within it otherwise they wouldn't be stories, people can't just make a thing such as magic up, the very source we use it too great to be thought up by a muggle mind"_

"Muggle?" Tiberius questioned however Tom paid him no mind as his body flickered for a few minutes

 _"Well then it seems your about to wake up. I suppose this will be the last time we see each other now, forever"_

"What. Why? I have so many more questions to ask you" Tiberius called out

 _"It's simple really when you think about it Tiberius. Death is claiming my soul instead of yours and instead of returning to my original body I will fade into the void. I used too much power trying to keep you alive... oh and you might want to breath"_

Before Tiberius could say anything more everything went pitch black, nothing happened for a few minutes before he felt his head being thrown into a vat of freezing cold water, his multi-coloured eyes snapped as he struggled to breath.

He felt a hand on the back of his forehead forcing him to keep his head under the water before pulling him out allowing Tiberius to breath in some much-needed air, soon enough a strong grip was wrapped around his chin forcing him to look up directly towards whoever held him

"Put him back under, make sure he is wide awake so he knows what is about to happen to him" before Tiberius could even make a sound his head was forced back into the tub of freezing water, submerging him completely and making him slowly drown

After a few more minutes his head was once again raised and he was soon forced to stand up, a young man was knelt down to the side of him smiling, he wore a military uniform with quite a few medals

"Tell be boy. do you love your country?" He asked a strange question making Tiberius raise an eyebrow however he soon nodded, of course he loved his country. It was the place that helped him grow into the hunter he was now and was where he had gained a family

"Good" the militaristic person smiled "Then you won't mind what we are about to do to you" the man stood up and began to walk away from Tiberius, the said boy was soon slugged in the stomach dropping him to his knees before he was forced into a chair and tied down to it

"This world... our countries are slowly being poisoned by a cancer. That cancer is the seeds of corruption that the empire is slowly growing. Where ever I look I see poverty, disease, famine, war and death"

The chair that Tiberius was tied to was suddenly grabbed from behind and was slowly dragged out from the room into a long dark hallway, the general followed as he continued his little speech

"I hear you ask what the empire is doing about it. They aren't doing a single thing" The man sneered "whilst the people of this world slowly decay into death's touch they sit on their golden chairs scoffing their faces"

"Well I am here to tell you child, that you are about to come a part of something great" the man smiled down at Tiberius who only growled in reply and began to struggle against his chains making the general's smile grow wider

"You have been brought here to join a special program granted to me by the generals of the revolutionary army, you will be turned into our special weapons unit, designed and created to adapt to any situation and be able to kill anyone with no remorse"

As he spoke screams of pain and misery could be heard echoing down the hallways, their origins were unknown but were soon drowned out as they entered an isolated room

"The journey to that goal will be hard, there will be pain and lots of it. You will be living in conditions that many won't survive from, these will be your trials to see if your worthy. The revolutionary army can only accept the best, we will only train the strongest"

The doors to the room Tiberius was locked in closed in front of him as he was being dragged, he tried breaking the bonds he was tied down to, he needed to get back out into the wilderness. Find Esdeath and take revenge on the people that destroyed his tribe and home.

"Now then, why don't begin the process" the general announced as the chair was soon fitted into position against a large metal structure that was circular in the middle

"Another one? Surely, we don't have to involve any more children in this" a voice spoke up from the shadows as a small light could only be seen coming from a cigarette "Isn't the information I pass on from within the Empire enough?"

"The information you bring is as valuable as it will always be General Najenda, however I doubt the feeble hearts of a woman will understand what we are doing here" the general retorted back angrily, the woman always tried to intervene with his projects, he turned back around missing the glare the woman sent him

"Now then, let's begin" the machine above Tiberius began to move as two scientists wearing lab coats pushed him down against the chair, metal braces clamped down onto Tiberius arms holding him still as one of the men pushed a rubber teeth mould into his mouth.

Tiberius head was pulled back slightly making him look up as the circular part of the machine began to move around, large metal plates swopped down besides his head as Tiberius eyed them warily, whatever this machine was it was not going to be pleasant for him.

The plates moved just above his face and suddenly sparked with electricity, Tiberius breathing became rapid as his eyes were wide, he stared at the sparking plates with fear in his eyes, he always hated electricity as well as lighting, he pushed against the metal clamps holding him down to the chair, trying to break free however his strength was useless.

The plates clamped down onto his face, one covering the entire left side of his face whilst the right one only covered his cheek leaving his eye open to show his fear to the world.

The next sound that happened was Tiberius's screams of pain as electricity passed through his brain, his head began to shake from the sheer pain, his teeth clenched down onto to the rubber mould within his mouth.

"You will forget who you are, you will forget everything you remembers" the general spoke as Tiberius continued to scream in pain "You will become a weapon used to fight the Empire, you will be the spear head that leads the revolution"

Tiberius's lone right eye was filled with pain as he stared up at the room, the electricity passing through his skull burned his skin, he felt like he was going to pass out at any moment however something caught his eyes.

Hung above from where the woman named Najenda was a large flag, it had a familiar look to it with it being a bright red colour that seemed to have some sort of black bird in the middle of what looked like a yellow sight.

He soon manged to narrow his only visible eye even with the pain upon recognizing it, it was the same flag that rested in the ruins of his now destroyed village and tribe, Tiberius pained facial expression changed as anger took over him.

These people that had taken him against his will were either in the service of the people that followed the flag or they were in fact the same people that ruined his life and killed his mother, that thought alone caused rage to fill up within Tiberius, he no longer screamed in agony from the electricity going through his skull.

Instead he was now growling in anger, the thought of being forced to work for the people that destroyed his tribe disgusted Tiberius to the bone, blood suddenly started leaking from his right eye acting as if he was crying blood and before long something slammed into the side of his head knocking him out and sending him into darkness.

…

When Tiberius woke up the only thing he could do was groan of pain. His head ached with pain and the only sounds that accompanied him were the noises of metal chains being scraped across the cold floor as well as a few drops of water slowly falling from ceiling and splashing onto the floor he had tried to open his eyes only to find darkness surrounding him everywhere.

"Hello" Tiberius croaked, his mouth felt dry and sore "is anyone else out there?" Tiberius used his hands to move along the walls, soon finding metal bars that acted as a barrier keeping him a prisoner with the locked cell he found himself in

"So, they took another one?" A voice replied back from within the darkness that covered the area

"Who are you?" Tiberius spoke up trying to find the origin of the voice so that he could at least face the right way

"Doesn't matter, I've been locked down here for ten years now, I don't even remember my own name or what I used to look like"

Silence reigned for a while, Tiberius not really knowing how to respond after learning that the person he was speaking to had been locked in the darkness for ten years

"You best prepare yourself child. Whatever they are going to do to you it will hurt. You will feel like you're in hell and the only way you can escape it is to survive their so-called trials they have planned for you"

"Oh, and how do you know that" Tiberius growled, he had already survived through two versions of hell as far as he was concerned, the first being the Dursley residence and the second being the burning nightmare of his tribe in ruins

"No. If there's one thing I remember from before I was stuck down here it is the fact that I am an old man. The reason I know how much pain you are going to feel is because I was the one that came up with the projects and experiments"

"What" Tiberius snarled however only received a chuckle in response

"Didn't see that one coming, did you? I was a scientist working for the Empire. I researched our DNA and biology, I experimented on Danger Beasts to see what made them tick, soon enough I was tasked with a project by the prime minister himself"

"I was told to create monsters, human killing machines that could wipe out platoons of soldiers. So, I did what I was told, I researched ways and then began experimenting, combing human and Danger Beast DNA to make monsters of our own"

The man cloaked in darkness laughed however it sounded more like one of those insane scientist kinds of laughs but seemed to have a mix of shame, pride and sadness within it as well.

"Out of the many experiments I conducted I always had two favourites, two subjects that actually survived the transition of blood infusion and became the monsters I hoped they would be, I took a beautiful woman and made her into a hideous creature that hungered for human flesh and I found a freak of nature and turned him into an abomination"

"And I did it all for science and to help the empire rule this land, but now I'm stuck down here awaiting my execution whilst these so-called revolutionists have taken my ideas and are now using them to create monsters of their own"

Tiberius was silent as he tried to take in all the information, was that the fate that had fallen onto him, to become a monster, no worse than that. To become a murderous pet for this revolutionary army.

Tiberius clenched his fists, no, he was stronger than that. He dreamed of being the strongest person in the world and if he was some organizations pet then his dream wouldn't never be fulfilled, however the more he thought over his newly found fate the more he thought about having the powers of a monster.

Monsters were terrifying creatures that struck fear into the hearts of men. And when a creature did that it meant it was powerful, if he could acquire the same power as a monster then perhaps it wouldn't be so bad, of course he still wouldn't be their pet but he could use this place to gain more power.


	5. A tortured Soul

**A/N: Before you begin the story I want to apologise for how short it is and how long it took to write this, I was having a bit of writer's block on how i wanted this chapter to be written out and once again apologise.**

 **one more thing to say is that i wanted to say a few things to some people that had reviewed on the story and have been supporting it.**

 _ **Greer123: Thank you for all the support that you have shown for my stories, i am deeply thankful for your reviews, help and support**_

 _ **Imperial warlord: Thank you as well for all your support and giving your reviews, i am deeply thankful to you as well for all you have done**_

 **Chapter 5- A tortured Soul**

It had become the season of winter and down in the southern regions snow had finally fell, covering the grounds in a blanket of snow whilst blizzards raged on, it was if the gods of the world were angry at the destruction of the Partas clan and therefore sent forth raging blizzards, harsh hailstorms and freezing winds to see who could survive the climate that the once great partas clan thrived in.

Amongst the raging blizzard a lone figure seemed to be running through a field, normally one wouldn't care and might only worry about the safety of the figure as no one was sane enough to just take a jog in this type of storm.

However, this figure appeared different, he was small, standing at about four feet and eleven inches tall, it was also what he was wearing that would have shocked anyone that could see him.

The figure soon revealing himself to be a boy wore nothing apart from a pair of tight black shorts which left his bare skin to the piercing cold winds of the blizzard making his skin turn blue.

Around his waist was a belt that was connected to all sorts of red, blue and green wires and what looked to be two battery packs, the many wires rose up from his waist and were connected to some kind of helmet, being silver plated and covering his entire facer apart from his mouth, across the eyes was a red visor allowing the person behind the helmet to only see in inferred vision.

The boy ran through the blizzard slowly going faster and faster than a normal boy his age shouldn't be able to run, his legs seemed to slowly start turning into a blur until he suddenly came to a halting stop, jumping into the air and stomping onto snow below him, a hideous crunching sound could be heard before the snow began to soak in red.

From beneath the snow an imperial solider had been hiding until the boy's foot and suddenly crushed his skull, picking up the daggers that the man had carried he soon moved in closer towards an outpost of the southern boarders that were currently being controlled by the Empire.

Under the cover of the snow the boy moved quickly and unseen, the imperial soldier's visions were impaired due to the blizzard, they never saw him coming until he had already struck, impaling one of the knives into a soldier's throat, blood rained down onto the ground as the boy threw the other dagger directly piercing the heart of another soldier who screamed in pain and alerted the other men.

…

Tiberius laid on the damp cold floor moaning in pain, blood dripped down from his forehead as his back burned in agony, he could feel the wet, sticky red substance covering his back and beginning to create a small puddle beneath his chest.

For two years Tiberius has had to endure pain and torture like no other, if he was correct he should be around twelve years old now. In the two years of his imprisonment he had a lot to think about, that was all he really could do unless he was being tortured or trained into a killing machine.

And in those two years he finally realized the truth of the world, it didn't matter if you were powerful or if you were weak, the world didn't care and would always be cruel, being powerful only meant you had a better chance of surviving in this harsh place.

However, Tiberius soon realized something which made more and more sense the longer he was trapped in his isolation of darkness. The saying that to beat a monster you had to become a monster was true however Tiberius switched the words around and soon created a motto for himself.

'To survive in a cruel place, then you have to become cruel and fight off the worlds enslavement'

And became cruel he did. One of the many trials that this so called 'revolutionary army' put Tiberius through was to fight against other children of his age in an arena to prove who was the strongest, the only rule was that there would be no killing as the revolutionary army still needed to children to turn into their own monsters.

So, Tiberius decided that in his own opinion to do the next best thing. He mutilated the children, whoever stepped into the arena with Tiberius soon fell to his strength and choice of weapon, a Mace.

Broken legs, arms, jaws, ribs. Any kind of bone was a target for Tiberius that allowed him to incapacitate his opponents and then that was where the fun began.

Two years of isolation within a dark cellar with no one to talk to had taken its toll on Tiberius's twelve-year-old mind, the old man that had accompanied at first had been executed shortly after his arrival leaving Tiberius alone.

It was in this isolation that Tiberius mind slowly began to warp, his anger, rage and darker emotions and thoughts took over, he didn't understand why he had to suffer so much pain whilst other children and adults just watched and documented it.

So, he took his pain and gave it to others. This so called revolutionary army tried to make him into a killing machine, so when he was tested on his combat abilities against an adult he made sure to show what kind of killer they made him into, snapping the instructors neck was often one-way that Tiberius killed people.

Then there was the arena, the place where Tiberius found himself thriving, allowed to wield any weapon he wanted against the opponent that had been picked for him, Tiberius chose the mace and soon enough the more and more times he fought in the arena the more times he found himself enjoying it.

Since he couldn't kill the children he took to breaking their bodies, their souls and practically making them useless. The revolutionary army wanted a monster and so they got one, Tiberius would have to admit that he enjoyed the pale faces of the onlookers when he smiled as he gouged out on of his opponent's eyes.

Tiberius had truly become a monster in human form and in doing so he wanted to end it all and kill himself. Now that he proved he could kill, mutilate and most of all show no emotion in face of death the revolutionary army increased the torture.

They would snap all of his fingers and toes, slowly peel of his skin and other ways of putting him through agonizing torture all in the hope that his resistance to pain will increase until he barely feels a thing.

They would blindfold him and make him fight groups of danger beasts in hopes that his sense of smell and hearing would become higher allowing him to fight in any kind of condition. They poked him with all kinds of needles, pumping many different liquids into his body, making him faster, stronger and more agile.

But, whenever he thought about ending his life there was something stopping him, a single image that gave him hope and made him push forward. The image was nothing more than a simple smile.

He continued on with life in hopes that for one last time he could see the beautiful smile he came to love on the face of Esdeath, he knew she was still alive, the woman was a fighter and above all she was one of the strongest people he had known.

So, he pushed on, surviving through multiple torture devices, experiments and continued to make himself a monster so that one day he would break free of this pain and once again find Esdeath.

…

"What have you done to him?" General Najenda questioned as she stood opposite of a boy half her size, Najenda was a general for the empire however hated the way the empire had become corrupted and soon rebelled becoming an inside source for the revolutionary army, however she had started to feel her faith in the revolution waver slightly, especially due to the thanks of the sight that was currently in front of her.

In front of her was a boy about four feet elven, wearing nothing but a pair of tight black shorts as well as a belt around his waist that was connected to all sorts of red, blue and green wires and what looked to be two battery packs.

The many wires rose up from his waist and were connected to some kind of helmet, being silver plated and covering his entire facer apart from his mouth, across the eyes was a red visor allowing the person behind the helmet to only see in inferred vision.

The boy himself was muscular, much more than anyone that should be of his age and his body was covered in blood, the red liquid stained the silver helmet as it dripped onto the floor from his feet all the way up to his head

"Oh. Number seventy-six is one of our favourite projects, we do have another that is slowly becoming the killer we dreamed him to be but our child here was the very first to past the test"

"But this... this is inhumane" Najenda argued back, the people here were literally brainwashing children to fight for them, as far as she knew even the empire didn't go that far

"it is whatever you wish it to be Najenda, the only thing that goes through my head when I conduct these experiments is that the only way to scrub away the dirt is to get your hands filthy" The general of the project announced as he placed a hand onto the boy's shoulder or rather number seventy-six as he preferred to call him.

"But their just children!" Najenda yelled in anger, what they were doing here was worse than the assassination squadron that the empire had created. The general gave no reply and instead turned around, pulling the boy with him and in doing so caused Najenda's eyes to widen in disgust and complete shock.

On the back of the boy's back, the Night Raid bird as many people called it was carved into his skin, the cuts that had been done to create the image looked very deep, almost like they had been carved down to the bone and would most likely never heal. Her disgust grew even more when he realized that it was more like a branding, the revolutionary army was showing off their property.


	6. Freedom comes at a Price

**_Chapter 6- Freedom comes at a Price_**

"You will forget who you are, you will forget everything you remember. You will become a weapon used to fight the Empire, you will be the spear head that leads the revolution"

Tiberius shook his head trying to get the favourite words of the rebel general out from his head, he had been hearing that phrase for two years now, every time he was tortured that was all the man spoke.

He didn't need to hear them right now, especially now that he was on a mission. He was assigned to join another subject of this experiment called number seventy-six, from what he's heard from the guards this person is one of the strongest and most deadly of the other children.

Snow rained down upon the usual grassy fields as Tiberius, number seventy-six and their handler moved swiftly, due to living up in the north with the Partas clan Tiberius didn't feel the cold on his chest unlike the others

Their mission was the eliminate a high ranking general of the imperial army, whoever this person was they had risen to the rank of general fast and became a big worry to the revolutionary army, the rebels had sent Tiberius and his partner because they were expendable.

There were many other children that could be brainwashed for fighting the empire and turned into a killing machine, however it wasn't just the general that worried the rebels as whoever this person was, was always accompanied by three body guards that were currently named the 'Three Beasts'

What made the rebels worry about them was that not only were each of them powerful in their own right but the three of them carried Imperial Arms or Teigu as some people called them.

The three of them soon closed in on the location they were given and came to a halt, moving as silently as they could with the snow crunching underneath them.

"Number seventy-six, move in and eliminate the three beasts" Tiberius watched as his partner on the mission nodded towards the handler and began to move, considering he had no clothes on apart from the strange helmet and shorts which meant nowhere to store some weapons the boy moved in barehanded.

However, Tiberius soon started to watch with a sick fascination as number seventy-six began to work, first appearing behind one of the guards and snapping his neck easily. The inferred sight allowing the strange boy to easily see where his opponents are.

He set to work, clamping his hand over another guard's mouth before kicking the side of the man's right leg, a sicking crack could be heard as the man would have screamed in pain but number seventy-six quickly shut him up by breaking his neck as well.

Pulling out daggers from the guards belt he only seemed to speed up his work, sprinting through the snow slitting people's throats before they could even notice what was happening.

Soon enough however Tiberius could faintly hear something within the winds, he was about to call out to number seventy-six however the boy quickly angled his body to the left just in time to dodge what looked like to be one half of an axe blade.

The axe blade continued flying through the air until it landed into the hands of a large muscular man with long, spiky blonde hair and strange pure white, pupil-less eyes. The large man wore an all-black suit like uniform that had silver lining down the edges and a headdress that looked similar to horns.

"It would seem that the Danger Beast blood we injected into number seventy-six had indeed increased his reaction time" Tiberius heard their handler of the mission mutter

"Alright little man, looks like you've been having fun with our soldiers" the bulky man announced as a large grin appeared on his face. The posturer of number seventy-six seemed to change as his grip on the two knives became firmer

"What kind of idiot would decide to invade an imperial camp all by himself, but I suppose I get to add another face to my collection"

A young man soon appeared on the left of number seventy-six, being only slightly taller than the rebel's experiment and having golden blonde hair and matching coloured eyes, the strange boy had a somewhat feline look with his teeth being shown to be sharper and having slit pupils. he wore the same coloured uniform as the bulky man however he wore shorts instead of trousers, finally he had weird horn-like accessories in his hair and a demon-like tail coming out from his tail-bone.

"Leave the boy alone Nyau, this one's mine" the bulky man grumbled as he pulled out another axe-blade, pushing them together they seemed to form a large golden two-handed axe.

"Ah c'mon Daidara, I want some fun too" the small boy named Nyau replied as he pulled out a shiny knife, number seventy-six didn't seem to move an inch as the three of them stood still.

Suddenly the rebel's experiment threw his twin knives directly as Daidara causing the large man to laughed whilst Nyau pounced in. Number seventy-six swiftly moved to his left where a large weapon laid in the snow

When Nyau got close enough, the rebel pulled the weapon out from the snow and swung it at Nyau, the large weapon revealed itself to be a mace and was smashed directly against Nyau's face, the member of the 'Three Beasts' felt his jaw break as the blunt weapon connected

Tiberius grinned at seeing the action that was happening and wanted to get in on it, he wasn't allowed to kill anybody at the training centre/torture rooms, his bloodlust was rising but the handler rose his hand revealing a small remote, this made Tiberius growl as it was the remote to the shock collar that was wrapped around his throat and it meant that he had to sit there and watch.

"Oh yer. I'm going to get a ton of experience points from this!" The bulky man named Daidara yelled as he charged towards number seventy-six

The rebel's reflexes began to kick in as he managed to Daidara's swipe, the large bulky man had obviously been using that axe for a while now as it didn't even take a second for him to swing once more, putting number seventy-six on the defensive

"C'mon little man, fight back" Daidara laughed out causing number seventy-six to grit his teeth in anger. Tiberius was desperate to get down then not because he wanted to help out his partner, but the man called Daidara appeared to be rather strong.

Soon enough the rebel's experiment put his foot deep in the ground and blocked the large downwards swipe, his arms were shaking as the bulky man obviously had more body strength, growling in anger, the rebel's swiftness kicked back in managing to slide his foot underneath Daidara knocking the big man over

"I'm not finished with you" the voice of Nyau suddenly yelled, colliding into the body and number seventy-six and sending the two-flying keeping the rebel from taking the finishing blow to Daidara.

The pair of small men rolled across the snowy ground for a few seconds before, Nyau pinned the brainwashed fighter to the ground, one wrist was pinned by Nyau's arm whilst the other wrist was pinned by the strange demon tail.

"Now you just lie here whilst I get started, this can be delicate work. But first we need to remove this silly helmet of yours"

Before he had chance to the helmet was smashed into Nyau's nose as number seventy-six headbutted him, kickflipping himself up to his feet a loud swooshing noise was heard before pain flared up on the rebel's chest, blood began to leak out as a large wound appeared on his chest, Daidara was on his feet holding out one of his arms as he had thrown on of the axe blades.

"What is going on here?" A feminine vice spoke up making the two of the three beasts stand up straight, appearing out from the largest tent in the campsite was a tall, beautiful and slender woman with porcelain coloured skin with large breasts. Her hair was long and an icy light blue colour, her eyes were the matching icy blue colour. She wore the usual imperial general's uniform whilst having long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck and a pair of high-heel boots, finally she had a strange tattoo in the middle of her breasts.

"Lady Esdeath. we have an intruder" Daidara announced causing number seventy-six to turn and look towards the woman, the beautiful woman now named Esdeath narrowed her eyes upon the rebel who had invaded her camp and killed her soldiers.

She raised an eyebrow upon seeing all the scars covering his chest, the main one being a large stab wound, looking like it had been done by a spear, in the middle of his stomach being a faded white colour.

"What is your name rebel?" Number seventy-six gave no reply and only seemed to growl causing Esdeath to frown "very well"

With a simple flick of her wrist a large blade of ice shout out from the ground, heading straight towards the revolution's experiment intent on slicing him in half, number seventy-six seemed to respond quick enough by swinging his mace and smashing the ice blade into pieces.

"Grauhorn" It was only thanks to the experiments and his increased reaction timing and speed that number seventy-six managed to move his mace in a way that managed to stop a large pillar of ice impaling him, the pillar began to move, pushing the rebel experiment into the air before

"Weisschnabe" hundreds of ice shards were created out of thin air and soon sent speeding towards number seventy-six, Tiberius soon had a small smile grow upon his face, he had never seen anyone impaled by hundreds of blades, plus the fact that the battle before was exciting

However, what he saw next Tiberius couldn't really explain, he watched as the ice shards were about to collide and impale the falling figure of number seventy-six however just before anything happened the winds seemed to change and all the ice shards were suddenly shattered into pieces.

Number seventy-six crashed to the ground, Tiberius could hear the handler cursing as the helmet the rebel experiment wore cracked upon contact of the earth and fell off the head of the brainwashed child, revealing a messy mane of raven black hair that had a few grey streaks going through it, most likely from the stress of torture.

Number seventy-six rose up from the ground, the helmet no longer covering his face as he turned towards Esdeath and glare hatefully, the woman in question was walking towards him with a rapier in her hands most likely ready to execute him.

However, when he turned and she saw his face, Esdeath's eyes widened like dinner plates, she gasped in shock causing two of the three beasts to jump in front of her, they had never heard their general gasp and it worried them.

"Ti... Tiberius?" Esdeath questioned, the person she dreamed about ever since that day, the man that she couldn't get out from her head ever since he took a blade for her and fell into death's hands leaving her alone in the world

Tiberius blinked, soon finding himself standing in the place of number seventy-six, the large silver helmet laid next to his feet cracked, he stared at Esdeath with no emotion, his eyes wandered to the two people that had jumped in front of the Esdeath, watching them to see if they make any move

"Tiberius... is that really you?" Esdeath moved forwards slightly, her hand was outstretched reached out towards him, Tiberius eyes instantly narrowed on her hand as if it was going to attack him

"Who the hell is Tiberius"

"Number seventy-six, retreat now!" The handler of the operation yelled catching Esdeath and the two beast's attention, this was enough time for Tiberius to jump back and begin to retreat, moving away from the camp, swiftly running through the snow and forest intent on making his way back to the facility that he was born in.

"Bring me that rebel back immediately! I want him alive and unharmed otherwise you will face my wrath" the faint voice of Esdeath yelling at her troops could just be about heard as it was carried by the winds

…

*SMACK*

Tiberius staggered backwards slightly as pain flared up on his left cheek from where the general of the rebel group he was working for had backhanded him, the shock collar had been turned on electrocuting him and bringing him down to his knees.

"You failed" two words seemed to stab at Tiberius's heart making him look down at the floor in shame "You were meant to be our spear head in the war, we put so many resources into you and designed you to be the greatest warrior we had and yet you can't even perform one task"

Tiberius continued to stare at the floor, not even acknowledging the two guards that grabbed him by the arms and hauled him to his feet, dragging the poor boy across the floor and soon shoving him into a chair

"Who have you been in contact with boy" the general spoke making Tiberius turn and stare at him with confusion which caused the man to snarl in rage "This arrived for you a year ago" the general through a letter onto the ground allowing Tiberius to see what was written on it

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Oder of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Muawump, Internation Confed. Of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr Potter_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment_

 _Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Tiberius had no clue what this letter meant and no idea who on earth Minerva McGonagall was, besides that what the hell was Hogwarts and Tiberius was certainly sure there was no such thing as magic so how could this Hogwarts be run by witches and wizards

"I'll ask you again boy. Who have you been contacting?" the general asked but yet again got no reply, Tiberius couldn't even begin to answer any questions that were asked of him, his mind was too busy trying to process all of the information he had just learnt.

Like for example the strange blue haired woman who had called him Tiberius, he had never met that woman before and yet her voice seemed to be filled with so much emotion, her eyes had filled up with joy when they locked onto his face

"Who was she?" Tiberius spoke making the general raise his eyebrow "The blue haired woman, she wore a general's outfit. Who was she?"

"She was your target boy. Someone you were meant to kill and yet failed" the man snarled before looking at the pair of scientists "Tut him through the washing, wipe away everything"

"But sir, that would mean washing all of our work for the last two years. We would have to re-do everything"

"Then do it. This boy has been our most promising project ever since we started. Wipe and start over and this time train him to have no emotions"

Tiberius was pushed into the machine that had started it all, having a rubber gumshield shoved into his mouth as clamps secured his arms and legs, the metal plates sparking with electricity were slowly pulled down and covered his face

"Leave" the general announced making everyone look at him "Leave now" doing as they were commanded everyone soon left the room except for the general and Tiberius who had been tied down.

"you made a fool out of me you know that. I told everyone that you would be the one, the one thing that would change the tide of this war and bring forth the revolution. But you failed and embarrassed me. Now I am going to pay you back for that embarrassment"

The general moved over to the controls of the machine, Tiberius eyes watched him warily and he seemed to grab hold of some sort of lever, pulling it down a bunch of needles appeared and began to spin around, some sort of black liquid was filled in small glass tubes behind them.

The general soon turned and began to turn a large knob around, a small smile appeared on the grown man's face as the electricity began to spark more and more

"I really do hope you survive this because we will have plenty more years together. Let's just hope that if you do survive your brain isn't mush"

Tiberius's breathing became rapid as the spinning needles moved in closer, the tips of them had in fact began to glow orange from heat as they moved in closer, soon enough Tiberius made silent screams of agony as the needles pierced his skin, injecting the strange black liquid into his blood stream, electricity spread through his brain

"Why don't we add a little more torture. Just to remind you to never embarrass me again. Although you might not remember a thing after this"

Something clamped down onto Tiberius's left wrist and soon began to twist, spinning the bone all the way around, Tiberius spat out the rubbed gum shield as he let out an agonizing scream due to the fact his wrist was being snapped slowly. Some sort of bolt was soon impaled intro his right foot and the last thing Tiberius heard the sound of the large metal door to the room slamming shut leaving him alone to suffer from torture once more.

…

General Najenda moved quietly within the shadows of the compound, she couldn't let these projects continue anymore, she had already managed to open all the cages that the children were locked in and allowed them to escape, due to this however the alarm had been set off causing a riot to happen with children killing men and woman and the men and woman killing children.

She had passed by a room and would have continued on until she heard screams on untold pain coming from behind it, the silver haired general gritted her teeth knowing that another child was being put through the sicking 'trials' of this project.

Pushing open the door, her eyes widened upon seeing one of the children, twelve years old by her guess having a seizure on the chair, his left wrist looking mangled as it looked like it had been twisted all the way around, there was even a chip of bone sticking out from the skin, all kinds of needles had been injected into his body and a large bolt had been shoved into the middle of his right foot.

She didn't want to know how long he had been here but she moved swiftly, running to console Najenda managed to make the needles retreat and the electricity to stop. Rushing over to him the sounds of screams could be heard from outside in the hallways and adults and children alike killed each other.

She moved over to the clamps holding his right arm down, the body of the boy was completely limp so she was surprised when the right hand suddenly shot up and wrapped itself around her throat choking her, even with her strength she couldn't seem to make the limb budge.

A glowing emerald green eye glared at her hatefully from the side of the face that wasn't covered, the boy's grip became tighter as he pulled her closer to him

"Who are you" Tiberius growled, taking in deep gulps of breath, filling his lings once more with air, for all Tiberius knew this woman could have been sent to retrieve his broken body and place him back into his cage

Najenda couldn't respond as she was struggling to breath, Tiberius growled and shoved the female general away. Using his only available limb he quickly pushed the metal plates away from his faces revealing small burns marks on his cheeks and forehead from where the electricity had burned him.

He soon ripped off the metal clamp that pinned his now useless wrist, raising an eyebrow as his seemingly new strength, he soon manged to free his feet and jumped off the chair, stumbling slightly due to the fact his right foot still had a large bolt in it.

Najenda stared with wide eyes as they locked onto Tiberius back, seeing the symbol of the Night Raid bird carved into his back. The bird used to be solely for Night Raid as a black ops unit however with the revolution army on the rise they stole it and took it as their symbol, she quickly realized that the boy standing before her was the one that she met wearing the strange inferred helmet, the one that failed at killing Esdeath.

Tiberius turned towards Najenda and stared at her, wondering what she was going to do however the general just sat there and watched him in turn, growling to himself Tiberius left Najenda and walked out the room, limping slightly thanks to the bolt.

He looked down at his left wrist, blood pouring out from it, he needed to escape from this hellhole or at least die trying.

He began slow getting used to walking with a bolt in his foot before picking up the pace, he ignored the pain every time his foot hit the floor as he began to run, his eyes noticed other children and subjects on the prowl picking off any guard they saw, weapons in their hands stabbing people repeatedly.

Tiberius noticed one guard in his way, the former experiment had no weapon and his left wrist was completely useless. Tiberius grinned at the challenge.

Well he thought it was a challenge but the man had no time to respond as Tiberius jumped onto him sending them both to the floor, the boy striking at the man's throat with his right hand making it so the guard couldn't breathe at all as Tiberius began to crush his windpipe before moving on.

Tiberius rounded a corner and ran through a large doorway before a large hulking man slammed into him pinning the boy to the floor, the hulking man's eyes had a slight crazed intent to them as he licked his lips that were covered in blood, in fact most of the man's body was soaked in blood.

"Oh, such a young boy to use as I please, you know ever since I saw you I wanted to make you squeal as I fucked you into a coma" Tiberius's eyes widened as he tried to swipe at the man with his right hand however the bulky man had his meaty fingers wrapped around it and crushed it against the floor.

Tiberius began to panic as the man ripped off the black shorts that was the only piece of clothing on his body and then began to undo his own trousers, not even keeping his guard up as the man knew Tiberius couldn't defend himself with a useless left wrist, Tiberius soon felt disgusted as he felt the man lick his cheek

"you taste so sweet, I'm going to enjoy dirtying you boy" the man said as he licked Tiberius 's other cheek and began lining himself up.

Suddenly like a wild animal, Tiberius did anything he could to escape and in an act of animalistic instinct, the twelve-year-old boy's head jumped up and his teeth latched onto the man's throat, without a second of hesitation Tiberius ripped his teeth along the throat tearing out the skin as blood covered in face and filled his mouth.

Spitting out the piece of flesh, Tiberius pushed the man off him, picking up the man's weapon that had laid by the side, a large one-handed axe, the sight of the sharp weapon made Tiberius grin as he ran through the compound naked. After all the thought of human decency and been wiped from his mind.

He soon found his neck target attacking a seven-year-old girl, he didn't care about her and neither did he know her, but his blood lust was at an all-time high and his need to kill someone was almost as bad as his old habit of needing to hunt something.

The man raised a dagger high into the sky ready to impale the girl however soon screamed in agony as his wrist was severed, blood sprayed out like a fountain and before he could turn around an axe was buried deep within his head.

Tiberius looked down at the girl who was missing one eye, her clothes were torn and she stared at him with fear in her lone eye. He reached down and picked the dagger the man was held and giving it to her.

Without saying a word Tiberius rushed out, soon finding a way out of the nightmare. His bare-naked body on show as snow trickled down from the sky. The smell of fresh air seemed to please Tiberius as he began to run once more, blood covering his face and axe in hand, he needed to find food and water and fast.

…

In the middle of an unknown forest a small creature hunted its prey, by its appearance it was obviously a danger beast however one would question what kind it was. Having the appearance of a dragon with bristly scales covering its entire body, not only that but its body was also completely covered in spikes, two horns were growing on its head similar to a bull and finally its hide was primarily black with purple and orange accents.

The prey it was hunting was a simple duck. The small danger beast prowled forwards ready to pounce on the small bird however before it could a large axe chopped it in half making the small dragon like creature jump back and growl.

Tiberius appeared out from a bush and began to sink his teeth into the raw meat, blood poured out from his mouth as he chomped, small growling could be heard making Tiberius turn towards the small dragon

Tiberius reached out his hand only for the creature to jump and bite down on it, hard. Wincing as he threw the creature off his hand, Tiberius stared at it for a short while before throwing the over half of the duck at it. The small dragon was quick to attack and began to rip the meet apart.

Tiberius gave a small smile as he watched the danger beast rip apart the duck before he began to wrap leaves around his left wrist, it wasn't quite sure how he knew what to do as he began to wrap ivy around the leaves to keep them secure, he could only guess that his brain had been wiped of the information and he was doing it by instinct

 _"The strong survive whilst the weak die"_

A feminine voice seemed to speak making Tiberius wince his head in pain, did he just remember something or is he suddenly imagination voices, he wasn't entirely sure but Tiberius actually had to agree with the voice.

He survived the torture and so called 'trials' because he was strong. The other children were weak and so perished, the world wouldn't let them live on its land and so forced them out, now Tiberius only had to find out what his past like and what exactly was his name.


	7. Beauty and the Beast

**_Chapter 7- Beauty and the Beast_**

Tiberius found himself being dragged into a strange, isolated room, the Partas clan member felt a sudden rush of coldness rush through his body as he was suddenly thrown onto a metal table. The cold steel freezing his stomach making him shudder which only turned into pain as he was suddenly slugged in the back of the head making him groan.

Tightness surrounded his wrists and ankles as straps were tightly secured around him making it so he could barely move, Tiberius's head was soon shoved face first into the metal table breaking his nose in the process.

"Here you go doctor. The General wants this one to be nice and ready for the showing, the boss said something about wanting to prove how loyal these children are too our cause" one of the guards announced as a new figure appeared

Flashing a bright light right into Tiberius's right eye, the Partas clan member could just make out a dark-skinned female with long pitch-black hair that reached down her shoulders, glowing sapphire blue eyes that shined with the light, she wore a face mask over her mouth and nose and a white lab coat over her voluptuous body

"Thank you, boys. I'll be sure to get him in pristine condition" the woman announced as the footsteps of the two guards moving to the back of the room echoed, growling as he tried to rip free of the restraints Tiberius's face was suddenly forced back into the cold table

"Now, now sweet one. We can't have you messing up your little make-up now can. The General wants you in tip top condition for tonight's showing of our soldiers and it's my job to make it so" the woman announced as she wrapped a strap around Hadrian's head making sure he couldn't move "So, where should we begin"

Taking the face mask off the voluptuous doctor gave the young boy a sultry smile before moving over towards a set of tools, Tiberius barely managed to turn his head, by doing so the young boy did something he never thought he would do again and cowered in fear as he saw all sorts of drills, knives, tweezers, Tiberius even swore he saw a meat cleaver in the mix, ever since being free of the Dursleys, Tiberius thought that nothing could scare him but he was now certain he was wrong

Out of the corner of her eye the doctor saw Tiberius staring wide eyed at her, her smile turned into a vicious grin as she picked up a rusty kitchen knife, the young boy tried to pull at the restraints with all his might as sweat began to drip from his face, the woman moving closer and closer before the rusted knife suddenly appeared right in front of his right eye

"Now where should we start first? Eeny… Meeny… Miny… Mo" the doctor moved the knife around on his back, from his left shoulder blade down to his pelvis, then in the middle of his back right on top of his spine and finally ending on his right shoulder blade "looks like we have a winner, and I know the perfect place to begin"

Sticking the kitchen knife right in between the bones on his right shoulder, Tiberius tried his best not to scream as he felt the blade pierce through his skin, the next thing he heard was the blade hit the table he was lying on making him scream in pain, blood began to pump out from the wound as the doctor left the rusty knife inside his shoulder

"Now this is where the fun really begins, you should feel special as a normal slave doesn't get our mark this big" the woman announced making Tiberius's eyes widen in fear, the doctor moved back towards her set of tools and picked up two more kitchen knives

Soon enough she repeated the process and impaled one of the knives into his left shoulder as well as using the last one to stab Tiberius's pelvis right in the middle however making sure not to his spinal cord and paralyze him, it wouldn't be good to have a soldier that can't move.

"now then here comes the fun part" grabbing hold a thin carving knife, the doctor lined it up with the knife in his left shoulder and began to drag the carving knife across Tiberius's back and towards the blade that was in his pelvis and then back around the other half of his body creating a large O shape.

"now for just a little bit of decoration" the doctor announced as she began to carve inside the circle, minutes felt like hours as all Tiberius could do was lie there and grit his teeth, trying so hard to not make any noise of pain. The doctor was simply marvelling her work as she continued carving in the bird of Night Raid which the revolutionary army had taken as their symbol.

"What… What's your name? Tiberius suddenly groaned out through the pain, dealing with the effects of having his back sliced open along with the memories of killing his mother, his mind began to derail slightly and allow his darker emotions to rise as anger and hatred passed through him.

"And why would you like to know sweetheart?" the woman replied as she picked up a pair of pliers, squeezing the handle on them to make sure they worked properly

Barely managing to turn his head due to the restraints Tiberius's face morphed into one of rage and undying hatred, "I want to know the name of the person whose throat I'll rip out when I get out of here"

"I highly doubt that you will escape after all many of our little soldiers have tried for over ten years" the doctors voice soon broke Tiberius's thoughts "but to answer your question my name is Arabella although most just call me Bella. Now then let's get back to painting you up"

The now named Arabella grabbed hold of Tiberius's chin forcing him to face her, prying his jaw open her grin turned evil as she moved the pliers towards one his canine teeth

"You came from the northern region, I heard the guards picked you up and saved you from death, which means you've most likely you hunted danger beasts and harvested them haven't you? Then you must know that it's always a risk to leave a wild animal unattended, just think of this part as me taming you"

With that said she clamped her pliers down onto one of the canine fang and began to tug at it, more blood began to creep out of his mouth as Arabella pulled with all her might, soon enough a popping sound was heard and she ripped out Tiberius's canine tooth right out from his gum whilst tearing the roots apart, the young boy nearly howled in agony as blood began to fill up his mouth, Arabella raised the fang up towards the light showing the tooth like fang was twice the size of a normal tooth for someone of Tiberius's age.

"Would you look at that beauty" she said as she turned towards Tiberius, seeing him like he was she knew that he was in fact losing a lot a blood, most of spilling out from his back and covering her nice clean table, she knew she had to hurry up and finishing turning the boy into a submissive child that would do anything they ordered, but she wanted to continue having more fun with him

Deciding to kill two birds with one stone Arabella moved towards Tiberius with a now strange syringe in her hand along with the meat cleaver in the other, the female could only grin at the young boy's reaction as Tiberius struggled to get even move only for the Arabella to seemingly appear and plunge the needle into his neck, the Partas clan member growled as the veins in his neck and the left side of his face began to turn crimson red

"Shhh… there, there sweet one, just relax and let the medicine do its work. You're going to want to keep this feeling of calmness because the begins our session is soon ending and this is where the true fun begins" soon enough Tiberius's body felt like jelly, he was calm and felt at peace, as if he had nothing to worry about however that soon ended just like the doctor said

The sadistic beauty suddenly released a breath of air onto Tiberius's chest, nothing happened for a few seconds until agonising pain shot through his body, his screams of pure pain shot echoed within the room and shot down the halls of the building he was being kept in.

"Beautiful isn't, to cause so much pain from just a breath of air. It was created by our general and a few of our mad scientists, it's such a wondrous thing and I can never get enough of the faces that my little pets make when I treat them with it in their systems"

"That red liquid I injected into increases your sensitivity by tenfold, meaning that one breath of air feels like a table of needles on your back. Now all I need to do to is play my little game of how loud can you scream. Of course, it can't all be fun as we have business to do but with the hunk of a body you have I do so hope we will be able to play more in the future"

"Now you just lie there and let me do my job" with her part said she began her work and Tiberius's screams could be heard all through the hallways and rooms of where ever he was locked in

…

The metal door to the prison cell was soon swung open letting light pour into it and allowed us to see what looked like a mangled body dumped into the middle of it.

On the bodies back was the large Night Raid bird, carved into his back right down to the bone and had blood covering the entire back and just managed to cover up the faded scars of whip marks, blood poured out from the open mouth of the body revealing that it was missing a set of canine teeth, the little finger on his right hand was now missing and on his left hand his ring finger had been sliced off.

Slowly managing to lift his head up, the mangled body of now Tiberius Partas barely managed to crawl himself towards the small dog bowl that was filled with water, not even bothering had plunged his face right into the bowl, gulping as much water as he could.

From what he could tell as he was normally locked in this dark cellar he had only been in the facility for two months now and he felt like he was in his own personal hell, he even swore that he wished he was at the Dursley household that here. The faint whistling of Arabella could be heard as she strolled down the hallway before his eyes closed and he lost consciousness.

…

A dull emerald green eye and a cold blood red eye snapped open as Tiberius sat up straight breathing heavily as his brain ached with pain, the nightmare he just had felt so real, he felt the pain of his tooth being ripped out as well as his fingers being sliced off.

Tiberius raised his right hand to wipe the sweat the was coming his forehead only for his eyes to widen slightly when he saw his ring finger was actually missing, quickly raising his left hand only to find out that his little finger was also missing.

Tiberius began to panic slightly, with him missing fingers did that mean the nightmare he just had, actually happened. A slight itch began to irritate his back making Tiberius snap out from his panic as he rose from a small pile of hay that he had been sleeping on.

He had been hiding out in a barn for a couple of days now, resting as his brain ached with pain, all kinds of dreams and nightmares would come at night barely letting him asleep, most of the time he watched himself being tortured in ruthless ways, programmed to kill and hunt.

A rustling sound was soon heard making Tiberius snap his head towards his left side only for the small danger beast that had been accompanying him for the past few days to pop out of another hay pile, the creature had its dagger like fangs piercing into the centre of an apple causing juice to spray all over the ground and its scales as it chomped down on it

The creature was very aggressive and attacked almost anything in his path, whether it be human, animal or simple plants, the only thing it didn't attack was Tiberius himself, perhaps because the boy fed the beast and brought down large opponents that the creature itself could not do by itself when the two would go hunting for food and to get away from the loud noises of the village where they were hiding.

There were a few large monsters that could be hunted deep within the forest, one-time Tiberius had come across a trading merchant that was being attacked, after saving him the merchant had given him a book on Danger Beast's and their habitats, a few of them actually living in the forest that he hunted within not that he really knew what they were called as Tiberius never learned how to read.

But with some help from the trader who spoke to him, Tiberius learned the names of a few that lived in the forest. Great Jagras, Kulu-Ya-Ku, Pukei-Pukei, Tobi-Kadachi were just the names a few but the more fearsome of the all the creatures that lived here was either the great Anjanath or the called 'king of the skies' The Rathalos.

Tiberius had managed to already hunt down a Great Jagra as well as a Kulu-Ya-Ku and a Pukei-Pukei. Interesting creatures they were and all different in some way or another.

All Danger Beasts have a set class to categorize them, starting from D-Class, C-class, B-Class, A-Class and then S-Class. The classes can go higher all the way up to an SSS-Class, these creatures were often labelled as flee on sight as their power could destroy cities.

However, there was a class even above that. This class was known as Elder Dragon Class. Creatures so strong that their very power can change the climate as well as the land around them, what was once a grassy plain could very well become a large open ravine.

One of Tiberius dream was to actually hunt and kill and Elder Dragon, just imagining the fight that would occur gave him joy, the thrill of the hunt also brought him happiness, to be able to track down a creature of that power and hunt it down was remarkable in itself.

The stories he had been told by the travelling merchant of Elder Dragons that could command the power over the very winds themselves or one that is unstable with its control of the elements and therefore is quite unpredictable to fight.

Tiberius pushed himself up onto his feet, moving towards one side of the barn where a bunch of leaves laid, slowly unwrapped what was meant to be a bandage on his left wrist, showing the world a mangled piece of flesh as bone was still piercing through the skin, the wound had healed up slightly so that blood didn't pour out like a river.

Grabbing some of the leaves on the ledge Tiberius began to reapply, wrapping them around the wound, tightening them as hard as he could making sure they put pressure on the wound.

The smell of smoke reached his nose making him cough slightly as he scowled, Tiberius hated the people of the village, they were loud, filled with joy and practically partied every single day, they would roast meat on an open fire causing smoke to fill the sky.

Tiberius stayed far away from them, preferring the company of his danger beast friend than to any human, he did his best to make sure the villagers never spotted him hiding away in the barn.

Only one person ever found him, she didn't tell any of the villagers and often visited him, trying to help heal him, the interactions between the two were often just her talking whilst Tiberius listened

"A bit early to have meat isn't it?" The creature besides Tiberius made a growling sound as if arguing that meat was always good no matter the time.

"Let me go! Dam it let me go!" A female scream was heard from outside making Tiberius frown slightly

"Shut it witch" a man growled back as a smacking sound could be heard, Tiberius moved silently towards the barn door, looking out from a small hole his eyes landed upon a scene that would disgust many people.

A young light brown haired girl was being dragged by two large men towards a circle made up of all the villagers, she wore some sort of white dress with a few flowers sewn into it.

Tiberius recognised her, she was the girl that would help him and keep him company in the barn, bringing him food for breakfast, supper and even a pair of shorts to cover himself with. Her name was Rachel Jessop and was often alone herself. she was apparently and often that was abandoned by her three brothers.

 _Amazing grace! How sweet the sound_

The man that looked like the leader of the village began to sing a strange song, Tiberius had never heard it before and slightly enjoyed the soft tone of it, watching the man stand on top of a wooden platform with a torch in his hand

 _That saved a wretch like me!_  
 _I once was lost, but now am found;_  
 _Was blind, but now I see._

The rest of the villagers soon started to join in as they all turned towards Rachel who was being dragged, struggling as much as she could to break free and escape, Tiberius noticed that her quickly flickered over to the barn where he stood.

 _'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,_  
 _And grace my fears relieved;_  
 _How precious did that grace appear_  
 _The hour I first believed._

"Rachel Jessop! You have been brought before the lord to pay for the sins that you have committed, sins of greed and gluttony. We know of how you have been stealing food from everyone, we know that you have been stealing money to buy yourself expensive clothing. But that doesn't matter now, you shall be purified on your sins and be reborn"

The man announced as a large wooden pole was raised up from behind him, piles of sticks and twigs were placed around it as the rest of the villagers continued to sing

"Let go of me. I have done nothing wrong" Rachel screamed back only to be slapped across the face again

"Silence witch, we know all about those potions we have in your basement"

"The Bliss. That isn't magic you idiot" Rachel growled back in anger, what she had in the basement of her house was a drug that could be used to better mankind, not some sort of witchcraft

"You don't deny it!" The leader of the group yelled out

 _Through many dangers, toils and snares,_  
 _I have already come;_  
 _'Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far,_  
 _And grace will lead me home._

The two men had finally dragged Rachel and began tying her to the large wooden pole, Tiberius didn't know what to feel or do. He could care less what happens but this was the only person that had tried to help him, plus with his forgotten memory and the visions he's been having Rachel seemed to be the only person that has actually tried to help him.

 _The Lord has promised good to me,_  
 _His Word my hope secures;_  
 _He will my Shield and Portion be,_  
 _As long as life endures._

"Stop it! Please stop it!" Rachel cried out as the villagers continued to sing, more and more sticks were piled on ready to be set aflame as Tiberius watched onwards.

Clenching his fist Tiberius decided to act, his eyes landing onto a wood cutters axe near the corner, grabbing the handle he kicked down the barn down, the little danger beast flew out and instantly attacked the villagers, clamping its fangs down onto someone's throat.

One villager just managed to turn arounds before their head was completely hacked off, the singing stopped as screams began to occur, Tiberius hacked his way through the crowd as the danger beast rained down blood from above as it dripped from his mouth.

Limbs fell to the ground as Tiberius carved himself a path towards Rachel, blood splattering his entire body, painting his skin red

"You will not reach her. She is to be reborn pure and blessed by our saviour, I will not allow you to taint-" the leader of the villager spoke before the wood axe was buried deep within his skull, silencing him forever.

Reaching Rachel, he ripped off the ropes and settled her down onto the ground where the young girl pulled him into a deep hug, thanking him profusely as he silently growled to himself, hating the feeling of someone touching him.

Pain suddenly flared up in the back of Tiberius left knee as something blunt smashed into the back of it, knocking him down before his arms were suddenly held tightly and he was struck in the back of the head, someone grabbed hold of his chin as Tiberius heard Rachel yelling out for someone to let go of her.

"I heard from Nyau and Daidara that a rebel was lurking around these parts had managed to fight both of them off, they said something about him being so loyal that he carved the symbol of the revolution into his back"

A single man walked forwards, wearing an all-black uniform with silver lining, black boots and a pair of white gloves to complete the attire. He had a dark grey beard and a long ponytail reaching down below his waist.

"Imagine my surprise when we come across the very same person annihilate a village like an animal" turning to a few of his followers the man nodded, causing the two men that held onto him to roughly pull him to his feet and begin to drag him towards a horse.

"We'll take him to the capital along with his little friend" the man announced as looked towards Rachel "I'm sure the Emperor would like to make an example of him. Plus I'm sure General Esdeath would want to torture him as a way to pay him back for killing a lot of her soldiers.

Tiberius was suddenly struck in the back of the head once more, causing darkness to fade in and just before he fell unconscious he felt something clamp down onto his wrist.

…

As Tiberius began to stir he found out he couldn't move his hands or head, a large wooden device was locked around his throat and wrists, keeping him contained as a rope connecting to the device dragged him forwards making him walk so he wouldn't be strangled to death.

"It's called a Pillory" a voice on the horse the rope was connected to spoke up "It's a device made to keep criminals contained, mainly used for public humiliation which is more than likely about to happen to you"

*SWISH*

Tiberius gritted his teeth together as a whip was brought down and struck against his bare back, breaking the skin and allowing blood to flow, the man in the black uniform looked back and raised his eyebrow slightly before turning back

"I'm surprised you didn't yell out in pain from that. That whip was a gift from Lady Esdeath herself and designed to torture people. It has small but very sharp barbs on the end designed to tear and rip apart flesh"

Tiberius flinched again as the whip struck against his back once more, he could feel the small bards dig into his skin and rip it away, the rope was roughly tugged making Tiberius stumble forwards

"I would prepare yourself, the crowd can get very... violent"

The man announced before they marched through the gates of the capital, instantly crowds of people could be seen swarming the outskirts of the path, all of them cheering for the man on the horse, when their eyes landed onto Tiberius however those cheers soon changed to insults

"Bastard!"

"Murderer!"

"Traitor!"

Tiberius hissed slightly as the whip once more torn into his skin, the ground beneath was rocky, piece of broken glass and sharp, pointed rocks laid all over it digging into his feet. A rotten fruit suddenly shot out from the crowd and struck Tiberius directly in the head, splattering his face with juice.

This action caused the crowds to go into a frenzy as Tiberius was dragged through the street, the pillory making sure he couldn't retaliate as the whip continued to strike his back, however with the now frenzied crowed more civilians tried to take action, throwing rotten food, insults, some even tried to spit onto Tiberius.

"Whore!"

"Slut!"

"Witch!"

Tiberius tried to turn around only for the rope to be tugged forwards making his head snap back however he just managed to see people insulting and throwing food at Rachel, the poor girl was crying as her once pure white dress was covering in mud, juice and crap.

Some brave man that worked in the stables thought to throw some horse shit, splattering Tiberius forehead, enraging the once slave of the revolution, he viciously spun around, the rope was slightly loosened at the unexpected retaliation allowing Tiberius to have his eyes land onto the brave man, snarling at him like an animal before the rope was tugged back however Tiberius memorized the face. He would skin that man alive if he got the chance.

The entire walk continued, the crowds jeering and throwing food or spiting at Tiberius and Rachel, luckily Tiberius was the only one who was whipped and they had given Rachel some shoes to wear, as corrupt as most of the people were in the Capital there were some that still had some dignity.

Tiberius's back was soaked in blood from the whipping, his feet ached with pain as pieces of flesh were slowly being taken off from the rocky terrain, shard of glass had impaled themselves deep within the skin as he walked, leaving bloody footprints across the ground.

The man in front soon threw the rope towards the whip user and turned to face a different direction from where they were headed

"Place them into the cells, I shall go an inform the Emperor and General Esdeath of my return"

"At once, Commander Liver" the rope was tugged, dragging Tiberius down towards the Captial's dungeons where he was soon enough thrown into a small, dark room. His face crashed against the ground making him woozy however for some unknown reason he started to images.

The first was a terribly small wooden room, looking more like a cupboard than anything else, scratched into it were the words 'Freak's Room' although Tiberius couldn't actually read it, then came the image of a dog cage where he had been stuffed into, there were no lights and only a bowl of water resting just outside the small bars.

Tiberius didn't know what he was seeing but he did realise that any place that was small and dark, bad thing always seemed to happen to him, rushing towards the door where a small hatch laid with three bars, he gripped onto it and began to tug with all his might.

A felt a strange feeling rise up within his stomach, the foreign feeling of fear and he hated it, he felt weak and pitiful, the small open hatch was soon closed shut leaving Tiberius in pitch darkness. Using his hands to find a wall, Tiberius followed it to a corner where he curled up and closed his eyes.

However, images of a large fat man appeared beating him, a skinny horse faced woman insulting and belittling him and finally a tubby boy bullying him with his friends.

"Harry" Rachel called out softly. Harry was the name she had given Tiberius as he didn't remember his own. "Are we going to die?" She got no response "No" she whispered back to herself "we just have to have Faith"

…

The door to Tiberius's prison cell was ripped open and before Tiberius could even blink he felt a pair of cold but yet comforting arms surround him and bring him into an embrace, icy blue hair invaded his vision as his face was pushed against cold skin, whoever was holding him didn't care that he was stained with rotten fruit, shit and spit, all that matter to the person cradling him was that he was here in their arms

"Oh Tiberius. What have they don't to you" a feminine voice spoke softly as they raised one of their hands and began to stoke his greasy hair.

Pulling away Tiberius came face to face with icy blue eyes looking at him with utter adoration and care, porcelain skin that seemed to shine in the complete darkness. The woman wore a white general's outfit and caressed his cheeks with her hands

"Tiberius. Please say you remember me" General Esdeath spoke, desperately wanting for Tiberius to remember her

"… Tiberius. Is that my name?" Tiberius replied back make Esdeath's bottom lip tremble slightly before pulling him into a tight hug, cradling him as if she let him go Tiberius would disappear.


	8. The Strong Survive

_**Chapter 8- The Strong Survive**_

It had been a year. An entire year had passed since he arrived in the capital city of the empire, waking up every day to the same smell of shit, blood and dead bodies, the only way to slightly get rid of the stink was to light scented candles all over the room.

A pair of eyes soon snapped over as birds flew in the sky, chirping happily as they flapped their wings, one emerald green whilst the other was blood red. The pair of eyes blinked slightly getting rid of his tiredness before sitting up from the comfort of his bed.

No matter how many times he falls onto the soft mattress he could never truly get over how comfortable it was, raising the covers over him, the bare-naked form of a well-toned and muscular male body was soon free from its confines.

Moving closer towards his window, he peered down, gazing upon the busy streets as civilians bustled, many happily chatting to each other. The happy sight of children playing made a sneer appear on his face.

The sound of soft growling called his attention, drawing his eyes away from the window towards one of the corners of the room where a small pack of snowy white wolves rested, a small smile appeared on the man's face as he moved towards the animals, on the way he picked up a few pieces of meat, the smell awoke the pack of wolves as he tossed it towards them. Soon enough they attacked the meat like savages, tearing and ripping it to pieces

The door to his room was soon opened making him turn as his smile dropped, his eyes landing upon the figure that would dare trespass into his private quarters and interrupt his time with his pets.

"General Tiberius. It's time to wake up" a voice spoke as they entered, carrying a set of a general's uniform and coloured completely white. Laying it down onto the bed, the figure turned towards Tiberius having a ghost of a smile on their face not once caring about Tiberius's naked form.

In response all the fourteen year old did was raise his arms outwards, getting a nod from the figure the person set to work, acting like a maid slightly as he dressed the young general

"What have we got planned for today Lycaon?" Tiberius questioned as a black shirt was pulled over him.

"Actually, My lord. The Emperor has asked us to deal with a village south of the capital, it has been found out that they have not only been supplying the Revolutionists but have not been paying their taxes nor supplying their food to the capital. Before that however Lady Esdeath has asked that you would have breakfast with her"

Tiberius nodded his head as a small twisted smile appeared on his face. Giving a small nod towards Lycaon, the boy was in fact his right-hand man and about the same age as Tiberius, a year or two older perhaps and has been by his side for nearly the whole year Tiberius had been here.

Lycaon had a strange look and was often made an outcast of his appearance, that was before his imprisonment and he is still made an outcast today. Having very pale skin that was almost snow white, glowing amber coloured eyes and raven black hair that passed his shoulders.

Due to his imprisonment at the hands of the empire, Lycaon was soon underfed and became very skinny much like Tiberius however didn't seem to have any muscles on his body making him seem quite frail, add the fact that his choice of attire consisted of a black kimono with blood red roses covering it gave Lycaon an almost feminine look.

"Come along then Lycaon, I'm sure my beloved would hunt me down if I didn't accept her invitation " Tiberius announced as he began to move, Lycaon swiftly moving behind him like a loyal dog, that was what the boy was often compared to, not surprising since it was Tiberius that freed him from his imprisonment and offered him sanctuary.

The two looked complete opposites as they strolled down the hallways of the imperial castle, Lycaon was quite tall and skinny, smiling happily as they passed the many maids and butlers that worked inside the imperial castle whilst Tiberius was short and muscular and instead of smiling decided to sneer at the workers.

Practically everyone cowered before him and whilst that made him smile inside it almost made him want to throw up, all of the workers here were so weak that they couldn't look him in the eye and instead preferred to look at the floor.

Instead of speaking directly to him, the men and soldiers that weren't under his command would whisper behind his back, it had become commonly known that Tiberius was nicknamed the 'Midget General' by the soldiers simply because of his short statue.

The people often either found themselves in the torture chamber or being ripped apart by his wolves.

As the two strolled down the hallways of the castle, Tiberius began to recall back to the time where he first met his beloved inside the imperial castle and how he slowly started to recover his memories

…

 _ **(Flashback)**_

"Tiberius. Is that my name?" Tiberius questioned as he stared into the icy blue eyes of this strange woman, her bottom lip trembled slightly as if she was going to cry however instead she pushed his head into her chest and held onto him like her life depended on it.

Her porcelain skin felt cold on his body, he could feel her hot breath on the tip of his ear, whoever this woman was seemed to treasure him like the most important thing in the world

"Your name is Tiberius Partas" Esdeath spoke into his ear, stroking the back of his head once more not once caring about the condition he was in nor that her uniform was being ruined by all the shit that covered Tiberius after he walked through the streets.

"Your name is Tiberius Partas" she repeated "And you are my lover" this shocked Tiberius, surely if they were lovers that he would have felt something, remembered something about her when he saw her face

"We are lovers my beloved Tiberius. You're the only one that is strong enough to stand by my side and the only man to ever enter my heart"

Tiberius listened to her words, Esdeath spoke so softly and her tone seemed to be filled with care, adoration and pure love that there was no way she could be lying, soon enough Esdeath rose up from her feet and picked Tiberius up

Bringing the boy to his feet the short statue ex-slave only reached just below her chest making Esdeath smile, however she soon frowned upon seeing the blood that covered his body. As well as the state that he was in.

The bottom of his feet had just been torn apart, the skin had been ripped off and shards of glass were impaled deep within, blood covered his back and dripped onto the floor as multiple lash wounds covered the area.

However, Esdeath's eyes soon turned into pure rage upon seeing the symbol of the revolution carved into Tiberius's back. The sight itself disgusted Esdeath, not because it showed Tiberius being weak or anything like that, Esdeath was disgusted simply because someone had desecrated her beloved body and with the symbol had practically claimed him of their own sick and twisted needs.

Tiberius was hers and hers alone, she was the only one to be allowed to mark his body, his heart, soul and body belonged to her just like she did to him. Her disgust in the thought of someone running her idea of male perfection that was Tiberius slowly started to twist in rage.

Untold rage and anger burned through Esdeath as he normal cold icy blue eyes seemed to light up with flames, not only did she hate the fact that people marked his body, but soldiers under her command had dared to harm her beloved even when she had ordered that not a hair was to be harmed on him.

Such insubordination would only be rewarded by punishment and Esdeath could only think of the worst torture routines for those that laid a hand on her lover, not only that but she would have to punish the civilians for daring to ruin the image of her Tiberius.

"Come with me. I'm going to clean you up" Tiberius felt like it was more of a command than anything but soon followed the blue haired woman that was supposedly his lover. Surely if this was true she wouldn't harm him.

 ** _(Flashback End)_**

…

As Tiberius reached the dining hall where he would join Esdeath for breakfast Lycaon quickly left, knowing the two generals would enjoy their privacy, excusing himself stating that he would get the men ready for the journey and victory that was to come.

Upon entering the dining hall a pair of arms came into his field of vision and he soon felt his body being squeezed next to another, Tiberius shivered slightly as cold skin connected with his as his left ear was quickly nibbled on

"I was beginning to think that you wouldn't come" a voiced filled with utter joy seemed to sing making Tiberius turn only for his face to pushed deeper into the chest of the woman that had become his most beloved person in the world

"I had heard the Emperor wants you to go and exterminate a traitorous village and I thought you little lap dog would forgot to mention about breakfast" Esdeath said as she let go of Tiberius's body allowing him to breath properly.

A smile soon came on Tiberius's face as he drank in the beautiful face of Esdeath, no matter how many times he tries to remember he has never remembered how he managed to make someone so beautiful fall in love him.

"Lycaon may seem like a lap dog but I have you not to call him that my princess" a small nickname made a blush appear on Esdeath's cheeks "Lycaon is my most valuable asset. He is my spy master as well as right hand man, I hold information that even the prime minister doesn't know because of him"

Esdeath shrugged her shoulders and soon brought the two towards the table, sitting in one chair herself, Tiberius was about to sit beside her however was quickly pulled into the ice queen's lap.

One of the many things that Esdeath adored about Tiberius was how short he had become, not caring about why or how, the only thing that mattered to her was the because of his short statue it made it easier for her to dominate Tiberius and show who was in command in the relationship, it also helped that when she had him sitting in her lap it proved who he belonged to as he refused to wear the collar she had gotten him

"you must be hungry Tiberius, here. I had just finished hunting up in the northern boarders and so I made this for you"

Esdeath announced as she pushed a bowl of soup across from her side to his front, the soup didn't look anything special however it did seem familiar, especially with the white clumps of meat floating on the top

"I was doing a bit of research when I came across some information saying that couples tend to create meals for one another, hearing this I decided to make one of my favourite foods for you"

Tiberius couldn't help but let out a small smile at the kindness his beloved was showing him, even her voice was filled with nothing but care, and yet he didn't know how to return the favour, even though you could say he had been dating Esdeath for a year now he had no idea how to show love to another human being.

Perhaps he should research love like Esdeath has been doing, or perhaps he could ask Lycaon.

"Do you not like it?" Esdeath quickly came to a conclusion upon seeing him just staring at the soup "it's the first time I've made an actual meal for someone else so I don't know what it tastes like"

Tiberius looked up and saw the downcast face on Esdeath, and quickly guilt washed over him, he didn't want to make his lover sad nor did he ever want to see the facial expression she was making on her beautiful face again, it didn't look right at all.

"No, it's fine, it's just that I haven't seen a bowl of soup in years, normally the maids make me some venison or deer and if I've been invited by the Emperor to eat then we have a huge banquat, besides I'm sure anything you have made will be absolutely delicious"

A full-blown smile appeared on Esdeath's face upon hearing Tiberius's reply, she quickly took the spoon away before he could pick up, a blush once again formed on her face as she put the soup into the bowl and wrapped her free arm around his waist, pulling him closer to her body

"I'll help you then, I had read that lovers sometimes feed each other pieces of their food. Apparently its meant to be romantic" Esdeath spoke

"Now then" Esdeath's icy blue eyes were filled with adoration as she moved the spoon towards her own mouth, blowing on it to remove some of the heat before passing it over to Tiberius's mouth "Say ahhh"

Tibeirus decided to comply upon seeing the face of Esdeath, he opened his mouth and began to chew on a bit of white meat, Esdeath put the spoon down and watched on carefully

The flavour, it was so familiar that it reminded Tibeirus of a time where his life was happy, without even realizing it a lone tear began to trickle down his cheek which Esdeath immediately zoomed in on, he coudlnt even think of why he felt so upset.

"What is it, is the soup horrible. Please tell me so I can help" the so-called ice queen quickly grew worried

"No, no, it's nothing. Nothing's wrong it's just the soup seemed very familiar to me and I don't know why. For some reason when I tasted it I felt so sad about something?" Esdeath seemed quite sad as she looked at the frown on Tiberius face

"its the recipe your mother used to make, do you remember what I told you about her"

Tiberius nodded, Esdeath had told him everything she could remember about his supposed mother. Venelana Partas, one of the strongest women that she had ever met and someone that both of them looked up to when they were young

"Then I have to thank you my princess. Thank you for feeding me a delicious breakfast that will surely strengthen me for my extermination of traitors today"

Esdeath felt happiness burst through her chest upon hearing the words her beloved had said to her, he truly enjoyed her food, she had never really felt happiness like this before, the feeling that she could say came close to what she was feeling now was the satisfaction she would get when she's either torturing prisons or slaughtering the weak, smiling happily she picked up the spoon one more and began feeding Tiberius again, not caring about anything that was happening around them.

This was going to become of the memories that Tiberius would soon treasure, the times he spent with Esdeath were always one's he treasures. Then there were Tiberius's feelings for the ice queen, many that had seen them together would say that Tiberius adores and obsess over Esdeath and much as she does him. From Tiberius's point of view, he did adore and obsess over Esdeath and it was perfectly normal in his eyes

Why shouldn't he adore the person that showered him with love and affection, why shouldn't he care for the first person to care for him and love him that wasn't his mother, and why shouldn't he show affection that was nothing more than the level of affection that Esdeath showed him, even if it was near the point of obsession.

From Tiberius's point of view, Esdeath was the jewel in his eyes. He didn't care about how she tortured people, he didn't care about how she slaughter millions and made piles of bodies where ever she went.

She was his strength, he swore to himself that he would grow strong so that he could protect her, even though she was said to be the strongest general in the empire and was known to be undefeated, Tiberius felt much better knowing that he could protect Esdeath from the dangers that would want to harm her.

As his thought on his feeling for the ice queen rose, he slowly remembered another private time he had with his beloved, one that was one of his most treasure memories as it was the first time he had fully shown his affection for his lover.

…

 _ **(Flashback)**_

Tiberius shuddered as he felt a pair of cold hands trace down his back, shivering at the touch as Esdeath slide her fingers across the fainted whip marks that his uncle Vernon had given him, no matter how long it had been since he was free from his relatives it would seem that they had managed to forever leave their mark, Esdeath had been trailing over the scars that covered his body, not counting the whip lashes he gained from his walk through the streets of the empire nor the large bird of the revolution

"And this one, why was this one given to you?" Esdeath asked as she traced one of the larger whip lashes that his uncle had given him, Esdeath had been asking about his scars for a while, slowly tracing her cold fingers across a scar and then asking why he had been given it.

"If what I can remember from my jumbled and faded memories it was my cousin's birthday and I was ordered to make a breakfast for a prince, my cousin didn't like it and threw it onto the ground smashing the plate in the process. My uncle whipped me with the belt stating it's what I deserved for now only breaking other people's property but for also trying to give their 'dudders' food poising"

Tiberius didn't actually know why he was telling Esdeath all about the scars he had gained, if anything he would have kept silent as he had tried to bury the past and forgot about it, he no longer wanted to remember the weak child that he once was but perhaps he just felt so calm in her presence, perhaps it was her tender touch as she carefully traced her fingers down his body that made him tell her.

"This one, why was this given to you?" Esdeath asked however instead of tracing her finger over the scar like she normally did, the ice queen moved her head towards his shoulder and licked the small, faded white wound that traced his right shoulder

"I think that one was done by kitchen knife, it was the annual privet drive baking contest, my aunt had tasked me with making an apple pie that would be worthy of winning, instead we came in second and in a mad rush of anger my aunt plunged the knife into my shoulder"

"These... relatives of yours. Are they alive?" Esdeath asked as she continued to slide her fingers across her back

"I don't know, most likely. The last thing I remember of them was them was my uncle chasing me down a street with a bat. Why?" Tiberius replied with a shrug, not really caring about where his horrid family is

"Oh, I was just thinking that I have some new torture techniques that I would like to try on them" his beloved ice queen replied with a sadistic grin spreading across her face

"If I were to ever see them again, I would gladly bring them to you" Tibeirus announced making her smile grow, he soon felt her finger begin to trace the large bird symbol on his back, making him shudder as the scar was still quite sensitive

"Doesn't it bother you?" He asked making Esdeath raise an eyebrow in question "That symbol is proof I was a slave, a human that lived like an animal, I will bear this mark forever and yet someone like you finds me and doesn't even care about it?"

"And why should I. You might have a scar left over from your past or you might have hundreds, in my eyes you are no longer the slave you once were. Does it bother me? Yes"

Tiberius lowered his head in shame thinking that his beloved was disappointed in him, the symbol was proof of his slavery and as such no one would want to be near him, no one would employ him, the only real reason he was a general in the first place was because he sent most of all the recruits and most of the soldiers to the hospital making him rise up the ranks rather quickly.

However, all of a sudden wetness covered his ear as Esdeath began nibbling on it, her hands moved and wrapped around him bringing Tiberius into a large hug

"It bothers me because all of those that dared to lay a hand on beloved is now dead, I didn't even get a chance to exact my revenge on those that carved into my beloved's skin, it bothers me because I can't torture those that hurt you"

Tiberius couldn't help but smile as her words, he was still new to this whole love thing but he too had been doing a little research, and with one of the things he had read, Tiberius thought it was a perfect moment to act

Craning his neck to face her as Esdeath had trapped him in a bear hug as she normally did making him unable to properly move, his two different coloured eyes stared right back into her icy blue and without any words he moved before and captured her lips with his own.

Esdeath's eyes widened upon the contact, of course she had read about couples kissing from a few books that Liver had 'acquired' for her but kissing her beloved for the first time was something she would never forgot, the taste she felt of her beloved made her long for more of it and she would do whatever it took to get Hadrian to kiss her more, but for now she would enjoy her first kiss with her beloved and placed her hands onto his cheeks making sure he couldn't escape

 ** _(Flashback End)_**

…

"Please. I surrender. Please no more" an elderly man begged as he was forced to kneel on the ground, in front of him was Tiberius staring down at him in top of a horse, the elderly man was the village chieftain that had been branded as traitors of the empire for supplying the revolution.

Information which was first found out by his spy master Lycaon and then given to the Emperor. Tiberius wrinkled his nose in slight disgust upon seeing the man beg, his eyes left the man and looked around the village that they had invaded.

The houses were burning down as all of their crops and food were being loaded into wagons, the soldiers under his commands were 'enjoying' themselves with the villagers, one of his main followers caught his attention as he watched what she was doing.

A beautiful woman with shoulder length raven black hair and coloured orange eyes laid in a puddle of blood, wearing a tight and revealing magenta coloured leotard and matching coloured high heeled boots, lying on the floor near her was a pair of Sais that she used as weapons as well as a mutilated corpse.

Finally, the thing that stood out the most was the woman's mouth, instead of luscious, kissable lips. Her mouth was replaced by rows of dagger likes fangs making her look like a monster, a magenta coloured face mask laid near her feet as the woman was eating a severed arm, ripping the flesh to pieces and drinking the blood.

Tiberius should have felt sickened at the display but felt nothing as he watched the horrid sight, if anything he felt that whoever the person was that his follower was feeding on should feel happy.

They were too weak to live in this world and so perished and now their flesh is feeding someone who is strong enough and well capable of handling themselves in the cruel world

"Please sir. Surely, you've done enough, do we really need to suffer any more than what you have brought upon us" the elderly chieftain spoke once more causing Tiberius to snap his attention towards him.

Tiberius wrinkled his nose and motioned for his horse to move, slowly walking away from the kneeling man, seeing the actions of their general the soldier soon began to finish up. the woman that was eating human flesh quickly appeared by his side not even caring that she was covered in blood.

The wagons of wheat began to move as the group marched back towards the empire, victory in their hands. However, Tiberius quickly gave off a small whistle.

Howls could be heard as a large pack of wolves descended onto the rest of the surviving villages, the sounds of flesh tearing apart and blood gargling screams could be heard over the flames of the burning village as the wolves tore into their meal

Tiberius had a small smile on his face as he heard his wolves. Esdeath had her blue flowers to torture people with. He on the other hand had his pets.


	9. Kill the Past

_**A/N: I'm really sorry about the long wait for this update but i had a few important dates recently that had to be attended as they worked towards my future, another reason for the long wait was because i kept writing this chapter and then changing it so once again I apologise and ask that you please review as it helps me continue to write it and if anything needs changing then please tell me.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or Akame Ga Kill, everything belongs to their respective authors except for the Oc's or my creations**_

 ** _Chapter 9\- Kill the Past_**

"Wow. The capital is even bigger than I thought, depending on how far I make it hear I could just buy the village"

A young man announced as he looked towards the imperial castle, amazed at how large the capital actually was. The young man's name was Tatsumi, he came to the capital from one of the outer villages seeking fame and fortune in the imperial army so that he could pay his villages taxes as they had been increased so much so that the village had become poor

"Alright then, I best find my way to the barracks" Tatsumi spoke to himself however he never realised that from behind him, two figures had locked their eyes onto him as if he was a prey to be leeched off from.

"Looks like we got another one" a busty blonde woman spoke to her partner, if you asked anyone in the capital they would probably tell you that she was one of the sexiest women that you would lay eyes on in the capital, not surprising since many now have to sell their body

"… agreed" a quiet, soft voice spoke almost sounding like a whisper. The woman's partner could be said to look even more beautiful than her. Whilst not having a busty chest like the blonde bombshell, the figure had pale skin that was almost snow white that many would say looked exotic. Long, think shiny raven black hair covered his head and reached just past his shoulders whilst a pair of entrancing glowing amber eyes could keep you staring into them for hours

Unlike the woman who showed off quite a bit of skin that made a few eyes wander towards her. Her partner was instead dressed in a pitch-black kimono with blood red roses covering it

"You remember how to act Lycaon?" The woman questioned with a grin as she finished off her drink, her partner Lycaon simply nodded as both stood up and began to follow the unsuspecting village boy "then let's get ourselves some funds"

"we'll have to be quick. I have to report back to General Tiberius soon and relay the false information we have to him"

…

"I must say Lord Arthur. Your funding towards the Imperial Sabres has been most appreciated, if it wasn't for you then I'm entirely sure many of us would have starved or dehydrated in the southern deserts"

Tiberius Partas announced as he sat opposite a wealthy looking man in what looked to be the man's living room, the rich man was quite plump and dressed in an expensive born suit, having a full head of grey hair and brown eyes

"I'm sure I wasn't the only one that responded to the messages that were sent, after all the Sabres are a big project of mine as well as yours and I couldn't let so many men that are willing to defend us die now could I"

Tiberius smiled at the response he was given, taking another sip of the tea he was given, his heterochromia eyes staring directly at the man opposite him

"Never the less I can't thank you enough. Your family has supported us ever since the Sabres were created which is why I wanted to come and purposely thank you"

"There is no need for that General. Supporting the men that protect us from the rebels and traitors that threaten us is worthy of my funding and complete support"

"And once again I have to thank you Lord Arthur. I do have to ask however if you have no problem with the entertainment I brought tonight?"

As Tiberius spoke he moved his hand towards his left, just off to the side a pole was placed into the flooring and dancing around was it was a beautiful woman wearing a bright pink leotard with leather pink high-heeled boots

"Not at all General. I'll be honest and say that as much as I love my wife it's always nice to see a woman's body. Especially one that is so exotic. I have to ask where did you find her? "

The old man's eyes stared longingly towards the woman's body as she pole danced around, Tiberius wrinkled his nose slightly in disdain however made sure the man didn't see

"Mileena here has in fact been with me ever since the Sabres was created, along with another loyal follower of mine who has become my master of whisperers and is in fact with us today" Tiberius replied

"Oh is that the loyal dog I have been hearing so much about. I have heard rumours that he can simply cut a man's throat with his fingers?"

"Rumours are rumours but you never know when there is truth behind them. However, before I forget I did have something made for you"

*SNAP*

Clicking his fingers, a newcomer soon entered the room, soon revealing themselves to be Lycaon dressed up as he did before with a soft and serene smile on his face as he pushed forwards a cart with three beautiful cooked meat pies

"I have heard that some men of your stature enjoy the taste of pie. I for one prefer meat but I thought you would enjoy it"

Tiberius spoke as a large smile appeared on his face, to someone who has never see Tiberius before the smile looked to be simply friendly and kind

"General you shouldn't have. You're my guest here, it would seem disrespectful if I didn't share any with you and your soldiers" the fat rich man replied as he seemed to drool slightly over the smell of the pies

"Think nothing of it my lord. Besides I want you to think of this as a way to show my gratitude towards the funding you have been given us"

"Please enjoy yourself and eat my lord. My master had these pies created specifically for you" Lycaon announced as he passed over the three pies towards the fat man before retreating to Tiberius side

Without a second to waste the fat man dove and wolfed down the first pie, not even caring for appearance as crumbs fell onto his jacket, the smile on Tiberius face formed into a large grin as he watched the man munch down on all the meat

"I do have to ask Lord Arthur. But I haven't seen your daughter Aria around at all today, would you mind telling me where she is. After all we are betrothed aren't we and I would love to know where my beloved is spending her time"

"She's went out with a young boy we found yesterday, I believe his name was Tatsumi. Poor boy was sleeping on the streets before Aria found him" the man replied as he began to dig into the second pie

"Well I'm glad she is safe, I wouldn't want anything to happen to her" Tiberius grinned

"I have to say general that your loyal dog has made excellent pies, the crust is perfect and the meat is divine" the man replied making Lycaon bow in thanks for the compliment

"I wonder where Elizabeth had wander off to, my wife would have enjoyed these pies and much as she enjoys her time with you when you arrive, I hope I don't have to ask if you're doing something to my wife general"

Tiberius gave off a chuckle which made the fat man smile "you have nothing to worry about that my lord, I promised myself I would keep myself pure for Aria when we are married"

"Well I'm glad ab..." The man didn't finish his sentence as Tiberius interrupted

"Besides I'm sure you will meet your wife once again tonight, although not in the way you would think of"

The rich man frowned slightly as what sounded like a threat being given to him, slowing down on his biting the man suddenly bit into something hard and spat out the piece, however soon enough his eyes widened when he found a perfectly cleaned and manicured finger nail in the meat he had just been biting into.

Turning his eyes towards the pie the man soon felt bile rush to into his throat, his mind went into panic and fear took over him as his eyes connected with a lone ocean blue eye stared right back at him

"Don't you find the pie to your liking my lord. Lycaon had a hard time cutting up your wife to make sure she fitted into the pie. Do you not like the taste? I had thought the flavour would satisfy you just as much as all those deals you've been making with the revolutionary army"

Tiberius announced with a sadistic grin, his eyes gleamed with amusement as he watched the fat man fall to his knees and throw up all over his carpet

"Out of everyone that that has supported the Sabres I had thought you were the one I could trust with the most, but it turns out that your nothing but a backstabbing pile of shit"

"Did you really think no one would find out, how you've been supporting the revolutionary army as well as the empire, you think that just because you're rich you can do anything you want"

"Gen... General there must be some sort of mistake. I would never support traitors and rebels" the man whimpered out

"Mistake? Do you take me for a fool. I know it was you who helped ex general Najenda escape the city, I know that it is you who have been leaking information towards the rebels. I have evidence of every single crime you have committed"

"Please sir, I didn't have any choice. My wife and daughter were being threatened, they promised they would do unspeakable things to them if I didn't help them"

"And look what that has gotten you Lord Arthur. Your wife being cooked as a pie and soon enough little Aria will join her, after all I'm sure my beloved Esdeath will not take kindly to her bribing me into a marriage contract"

"Wha...no please, don't hurt my little Aria, she's innocent in all this" the man cried making Tiberius grin

"Really, then what about the shed you own near the woods, I have no interest what you do for your hobbies but when I have people coming to join my Sabres and I find out they've been tortured then I take things personal and into my own hands"

"Gen... general please have mercy. I'm not a fighter, I would be able to do nothing to those that would harm my family"

"Enough of your whimpering you dog. Just looking at you disgusts me. I despise the revolutionary army and finding out you have helped them makes me sick, I can't stand the sight of you"

Tiberius rose from his chair, sneering at the whimpering man. Lycaon being the loyal dog he was quickly moved and placed a black leather overcoat over his master before the two began to walk out

"Wait!" The man cried out causing Tiberius to pause "does that mean I'm free. Please sir I promise it won't happen again"

"You really are a disgusting piece of meat. Nothing more than livestock to the world, food for the animals" with his words said Tiberius left making the man sigh out in relief before tears welled up in his eyes, he needed to contact Aria and make sure she was alright as well as a drink to wash his mouth out

"Did you really think my master was going to let you live" a childish voice spoke causing the man to shiver "the only reason your still alive was because the master promised me a new playmate"

The fat man looked towards his left where his eyes locked onto the beautiful form of Mileena, the pole dancer that had been brought as entertainment for them

"Wha... what are you still doing here?" He asked making Mileena giggle

"Didn't I tell you. I'm looking for a playmate, besides now you're without a wife we can have some fun" the amber eyes woman purred as she undid the straps on her pink leotard "why don't you let little old me make you forgot about your pain"

Moving towards the man Mileena straddled him, she could feel his arousal on her lower area, placing her arms onto his shoulders and beginning to massage them

"Why don't you give me a big kiss?" In what was almost a flash Mileena pulled down her pink face mask to reveal layer upon layers of razor sharp fangs

"Wha... ahhhhh!" The man didn't get to say anything before Mileena began to rip into his shoulders with her mouth, tearing his flesh and drinking his blood, soon the only think that could be heard was painful gargling and blissful moans

...

"That should be the last of it master" Lycaon announced as he crossed off a clipboard, he stood by Tiberius's side awaiting his next command

"Good, sell all of his valuables and melt down anything unimportant and lock it all away in the vault" Tiberius replied as he stared blankly towards the mansion he was just in, the soldiers of the Imperial Sabres that he had brought with him began to move in and pour oil all over the place

"What should we do with his money master? We have all of the man's proof of identification, we simply just need to take it out from the bank"

"Take it all, we could use the money for funding, I also have a small side project that might become quite expensive during the years"

Tiberius said as he watched as a naked Mileena skipped out from the front door, blood covering her entire body as if she bathed herself in it, her face mask was removed showing off her rows of fangs however none of the soldiers seemed to give a care

"General Tiberius!" A new voice called out causing his attention to turn around. A young woman with auburn coloured hair that was placed into a long ponytail and dark amber eyes, the girl was wearing the typical military uniform and a few upper-body amour pieces. Besides her was a small white and black furred dog looking creature with dull emotionless eyes and a completely blank face.

"Ah Seryu, what are you doing here?" Tiberius questioned as the mansion behind him was soon lit up in flames

"I'm sorry General but a distress call was set off from here, I was sent towards the co-ordinates by Captain Ogre as the man was a close friend of the captain"

Seryu Ubiquitous responded with a large innocent smile on her face, Tiberius couldn't help but grin at the reasoning she gave. Captain Ogre often got in his way and so finding out he eliminated a friend of the one-eyed captain of the police force made Tiberius happy

"very well then Seryu, however you have nothing to worry about, everything has been taken care of"

"But General Tiberius, the whole mansion is on fire" Seryu responded a small hint of sadness was heard in her voice "does this mean I failed the Captain"

"Not at all Seryu, for you see there is a perfect reason why I'm here as I didn't respond to the distress signal. Seryu, the Imperial Sabres and myself had uncovered evidence of this family supplying information and money towards the revolutionary army"

"What! General are you completely sure" Seryu responded in shock upon seeing Tiberius nod "those traitors, I'll tear them to pieces for helping those pieces of scum"

"You have nothing to worry about my dear Seryu, upon fully making sure the evidence was concrete I swiftly delivered justice upon them"

Tiberius couldn't help but let out a sadistic grin as the shine in Seryu's eyes seemed to glow, the young girl was simply too easy to manipulate, especially if you spoke about delivering justice upon people. The girl had a sick sense of justice and Tiberius was sure she didn't even know what was right and wrong.

"The father and mother had been dealt with, only the daughter is left alive" Tiberius spoke

"Then I shall hunt down the rest of the family and feed them to Koro" Seryu responded with a joy, knowing that she was going to delivering sweet justice upon a family.

"General Tiberius sir! We have a new report coming in from the red-light district" a soldier of the Imperial Sabres spoke up as he saluted his general, turning his attention towards the man Tiberius made an action with his arm to allow the man to continue

"Captain Tullius has reported that many women have been taken against their will and pumped full of drugs and are being sold as sex slaves, the captain has also stated that many of the woman appear to be from high born families "

Tiberius gave the man a dull look, showing no signs of even caring about the information that was given to him, the small general didn't even seem to give any reaction about the information being important

"Perhaps master we should lend a hand and help these woman" Lycaon spoke up "if the report is true and many of these women are high born then perhaps they will fund the Sabres in payment for aiding them"

"Besides I'm sure the master won't let woman be used as sex slaves" Mileena cheerfully said "right master" many of sabres looked down at their feet slightly upon hearing the woman's words as when the group often invaded rebel villages they tended to have their 'fun' with woman.

Tiberius gave no reaction until all of a sudden, he winced and held his head in pain, a stinging headache passed through Tiberius head making him cringe, closing his eyes slightly so he didn't show any weakness in front of his soldiers Tiberius soon had a forgotten memory pass through his mind as the two words sex slave repeated in his head.

 _ **(A/N: I should say that before reading this part of the story many might take offensive as what is about to read is practically rape which I no way condone)**_

…

 _"Please Auntie. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it I swear" a young Harry Potter cried out as a hand soon struck him directly in his face sending his young, malnourished body crashing down onto the kitchen tiles_

 _"Silence your tongue you freak, it's because of you that my Dudders got expelled, everything that happens is always your fault!" Petunia Dursley screamed at her nephew who was currently curled up into a ball crying his eyes out_

 _"I'm sorry Auntie..." Harry didn't get to continue as another slap struck his face silencing him before he felt his arms being pinned down the ground and a weight crushing down on his chest_

 _"I told you not to call me that, I'm sure you know how to correctly refer to me when my family isn't here, you can't be that dumb can you freak?"_

 _"I'm sorry mistress, I won't do it again I'm sorry" Little harry had tears pouring out from his eyes as he stared right back at Petunia who grinned as he panties began to moisten_

 _"You are dam right your sorry and but you know that your mistress has to punish you" Petunia voice from anger to purring as she began to remove her own trousers, sliding them down her legs and moving her body towards Harry's head who whimpered and tried to turn his head_

 _"Oh don't you think for a second that I'm going to allow you to drink the sweet taste of my cunt boy, I told you this is your punishment"_

 _Petunia grinned as she turned around, ripping her own panties of her body and revealing her asshole to Harry before sitting down directly on his mouth, rubbing her cheeks all over his face_

 _"Clean my asshole out boy, this is your punishment for getting my Dudders expelled, lick my shit hole clean" Petunia ordered, her pussy becoming even more wet at the control over Harry that she had as well as the pleasure she gained when she finally felt Harry's tongue worm its way into her backside_

 _"Stop your dam squirming slut, the whole of Privet drive will be able to hear you. Unless of course you want them all to know what kind of whore you are"_

 _…_

 **(A/N: If you skipped this part then you are okay to return to reading)**

…

Tiberius's snapped open as rage burned with his now glowing eyes, everyone that was around him had backed off slightly feeling the immense killing intent that he was giving off, those few that were new recruits or haven't been around Tiberius or even Esdeath for long had trouble breathing due to suffocating under the feeling.

"Master?" Lycaon spoke softly wondering what had made the man that saved his life so induced in rage and anger that he wasn't aware of his surroundings

"General Tiberius?" Seryu questioned, wondering what could have angered the usual kind General that was always happy to train her and teach her ways on invoking justice

"Privet drive" Tiberius whispered to himself as something began to stir within him, the winds around the place began to pick up, forgotten memories of someone name Petunia Dursley passed through his mind giving him a large headache, however before anyone knew it Tiberius suddenly disappeared into a swirl like vortex leaving everyone dumfounded

"Lycaon, where did the master go!?" Mileena cried out, her body filling with fear and panic as she wondered where the person who set her free and treated her with such kindness, not once showing horror about her appearance suddenly vanished too.

"Interesting" Lycaon responded although he was mainly talking to himself "I wonder... is he the same as mother"

…

It only took a second for Tiberius to find himself being spit out of whatever he was sucked into, finding himself crashing to the ground and rolling across the concrete of the road.

He was up to his feet in seconds, blinking slightly at the new environment, looking all around scanning his surroundings before he saw a road sign just new the edge of a junction

'Privet Drive'

A sick and twisted grin soon appeared on Tiberius face and realized where he soon was, the place where it all his pain started as well as the birth of his twisted personality, Tiberius marched down the road looking for a specific house that soon enough was easy to follow.

Form all of the memories that flooded his memory Tiberius remembered that Petunia Dursley wanted to be the most normal, boring person there ever was, wearing the same plain clothes every week and keeping their house plain and boring, the only thing that wasn't boring of the Dursley residence was the garden and that was when Tiberius had been forced to tend to it

Quickly finding the boring plain white coloured house that was number four Tiberius grin became sadistic as he strolled towards the door, it was a shame he didn't bring his spiked mace as he would have loved to break some bones with it

Smashing down the door in hopes of wanting to awake the residence of the house, Tiberius moved towards the kitchen ignoring the creaking that the steps made, moving towards the fridge Tiberius grinned upon seeing a few slices of meat.

As if a sixth sense appeared Tiberius grabbed hold of a knife that was placed by the fridge and threw it to his right where the entrance of the kitchen was, a scream pierced his hearing making it known that he hit his target

"You know Dursley. You shouldn't place the knives near the fridge" Tiberius chuckled slightly as he closed the fridge door, revealing his short statured frame to Petunia Dursley who was on the floor whimpering with a knife in her stomach, her eyes widened in complete fear upon seeing his glowing eyes.

Tiberius moved around, grabbing more kitchen knives before heading towards Petunia. A large, sick and twisted grin was on his face as he spun the knives he held around, kneeling down he soon plunged a knife into the middle finger on Petunia's left hand making her scream once more.

"Now Dursley, we're going to play one of my favourite games. You win the game if you can figure who I am and why I am doing this to you, and I win the game if you beg me to cut off your finger"

"However, there will be some questions I have to ask you after this enjoyable game"

After the only thing that filled the house was the screams of Petunia as she was tortured and forced to answer the questioned that Tiberius demanded.

…

The magical world is filled with bigots that have the ego the size of giants, men who try to flaunt their power and wealth around as if their all trying to measure whose dick is the biggest, the world is filled with hatred to all sorts of animals and magical creatures.

Magical England is one of these places and yet is even worse as it is divided into two groups, the so called dark families that believe in the old traditions and treasure pure blooded magical beings, they see muggle born witches and wizards as a disgrace to their traditions, they enter the magical world and try to change it as it doesn't suit their ways

For example, the newest rising muggle born witch on the hit-list of many pure-blooded wizards is known as Hemione Granger. She entered the magical world with awe but now believes it to be barbaric with is marriage contracts and is now trying to free the house elves as she sees them being used as slaves even though it is commonly known that the elves feed of the magic we give them after they have bonded to us

It also doesn't help that after the years of being friends with the boy-who-lived Godric Potter, Hermione Granger believes that she is entitled to the same positions and titles than that of the highest pure blood. She uses her friendship with a famous person to gain knowledge that is normally restricted to family, one such family was the Potters who actually allowed the muggle born girl to read the family grimoire.

Speaking of the potters the family was a pure light-based family and was known to be in the pockets of Dumbledore, doing practically anything he said, the main one being how they basically abandoned their child on the old man's word.

However, there was one person that didn't completely put her faith in Dumbledore, it would come to even more of a surprise when it turns out that it is in fact the youngest Potter that dislikes Dumbledore and even dislikes her parents.

Rose Potter otherwise known as Rosie to her friends was ten years old, her hair was a luscious raven black that reached down to her shoulders, she gained her mother's emerald green eyes but that was all she had gotten from her family.

Many of the Potter family's allies had named her the 'black sheep' of the family, the reason for this is because the Potters are known to be a Gryffindor family meaning they were brave and chivalrous.

Rose Potter however was scared easily, frightened of large crowds, shy around people she didn't know as well as her family. The girl normally locked herself away in her room, sticking her nose in a book and reading till she was tired.

The only person Rose cold say she liked the company of was her Aunt, Poppy Pomfrey. The sweet, kind woman that soon became the devil if you found yourself in her care was the nurse of hogwarts. Poppy was in fact the only person that didn't compare Rose to her older brother Godric, she also secretly trained her in potions and medical teaching.

Telling her every day that her brother was going to be the strongest wizard alive after Dumbledore, stating that it was her duty to stand besides Godric no matter what and if the times comes put her life on the line for him.

I mean what kind of parents tells their youngest child that if someone tried to kill another one of their children then the youngest had to give up her life and jump in front of the 'bullet'

That was one of the main reasons why Rose disliked her family and started to hate them more and more as the years went by, she couldn't stand to be in their presence for long and so when the 'loving' family took a trip to Diagon Alley, Rose took the first chance she got to escape from her father's clutches

So that was how she ended up like this, strolling down Diagon Alley, alone with one eye reading her book on potions and the other making sure she didn't walk into anyone. Her eyes wandered slightly over towards Olivanders shop when she passed it

She couldn't wait to start magic, having her own personal wand that only accept her made her feel quite happy, having something that she wouldn't have to share with Godric apart from her books as the fat, spoiled oaf didn't see the importance of books.

Honestly sometimes she wondered how on earth the boy defeated voldemort, when she looked at Godric she could only think that perhaps Dumbledore made a mistake and it was actually her other brother that vanquished the dark lord that night.

As Rose thought all about what she was going to do next year when she finally starts Hogwarts, she never saw a pale hand reach out from one of the shadowed corners and grab hold of her, quickly dragging Rose into the shadows and threw her to the floor

"Look what I found, a little lost potter" a mocking voice laughed, looking upwards Rose saw the smirking face of Draco Malfoy, Godric Potter's self-proclaimed rival and apparently a rising death eater

"Mal... Malfoy" Rose stuttered out, she looked behind herself to see if there was an exit however only saw the two bodyguards of Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, turning back around the smirk on Draco's face turned into a large grin

"Wh... What... You... going... to do... to me" the little potter stuttered, she could feel some sort of killing intent, her Aunt Poppy taught her about killing intent and how to seek it out.

"Well I thought after you brother made a mockery of me and my family last year I thought I would get some vengeance"

The grin on Draco's face turned evil as he whistled towards Crabbe and Goyle who moved forward, grabbing hold of her arms and pinning her down, Rose tried to scream out but soon noticed a runic carving on the corner

"I see you noticed the little carving I made. Father gave it to me, it creates a little bubble around us that makes sure no sounds get through. Now father always taught me to take what I want and right now I want to bring as much shame to the potter family as Godric did mine, so I'm going to take you"

The sound of a belt buckling reached Rose's ears and tears began to fall down her eyes, she knew what was about to happen. Poppy told her a lot for stories about the death eaters when the first war happened

"Don't worry little rose, you'll be enjoying it after a while"

Time seemed to slow down for Rose as she closed her eyes not wanting to see anything that was about to be done, she could feel her shirt being torn as she cried, wishing she didn't leave her family now. It was a stupid thing to do but she just couldn't stand her brother's presence around her

"No! Please don't... stop... stop!"

…

she could only see out of one eye, the other had become swollen so much that she was blinded, her body ached with pain as she suffered, her throat was sore as the sound of, mocking laughter echoed within her mind. She couldn't lift a finger unless pain flared up around her, she could still feel the fluid dripping out from her.

Tears leaked out from her eye as she watched everyone pass her by, not once sparing her a glance, she could see dark wizards smirk at her whilst light wizards only looked at her with pity, is this truly how the people of the magical world act, ignoring a child that had just been raped.

She could hear footsteps walking by her, with all the energy she had left within her she reached out and grabbed hold the edge of a trouser leg stopping the person from walking on

"Remove your filth before a rip it off" a growling voice snarled down at her. She made no such movement nor gave a reply

"I wouldn't try talking to the slut little man" a mocking spoke up causing her pain as it reminded her of their laughing

"I would refrain from mocking my height before I snap your spine" the person she grabbed hold of responded before forcing his leg out from her grip

"If you are in need of help why should I bother helping if you can't even ask for it?" The person asked making the girl think

"I wouldn't do that my friend; the girl is a half-blood slut" Draco Malfoy's voice spoke making more tears leak out from her eye

"He..lp... me" she whispered, her throat was completely sore and it felt like her muscle were burning when she spoke

"What would you like me to do girl, ask them nicely?" The person's voice mocked her, she didn't understand what this person was talking about but the way he said it made her feel so angry, fuelled with hatred and rage she wanted to three of them to feel her pain

"Break...them" she whispered

"Much better" the girl tried to look up, manging to turn her head slightly only to see a pair of glowing eyes, one was blood red whilst the other was emerald green, all that happened next, she didn't see but she heard the screams and cracking sounds as her saviour broke their bones

"Now the question is what to do with you? it's not every day you meet your apparent sister?" Tiberius Partas announced as he looked down at the youngest potter


	10. Lord Tiberius

**Chapter 10- Lord Tiberius**

The Dursley residence on Privet Drive was normally quite loud during the night, often it was the problem child of the Dursley's, Dudley, that created the noise. Yelling at his parents to bring him more food, shouting at his friends on the games console or he was out causing damage and creating a mess of everything with his band of bullies.

Oddly enough however this night the Dursley residence were silent as a mouse, not a single swear word had been yelled out from a window and for once everyone enjoyed the peace and quiet.

Sitting at the kitchen table was he short stature of Tiberius Partas, all kinds of books were laid out in front of him all holding different kinds of knowledge, from magical tomes of wand magic to elemental manipulation, there were even books about the laws and history of the magical world.

Every now and then his reading would be disturbed by a rather loud banging sound that was soon followed by a small scream of pain, he had to hit the wall a few times to make sure the noise stopped before retuning back to his reading.

Besides Tiberius laid a simple golden pocket watch, something he actually managed to create using magic, whilst many would see it as just a watch Tiberius actually used it as a port key, something he had managed to make after reading about spells and how to control one's magical.

With the port key created to take him back to his home Tiberius stayed at the Dursley house and continued his searching, he found an odd bit of information about a man named Sirius Black, apparently, he had betrayed the Potter family and wasn't even given a proper trial.

Whilst this wasn't anything new to Tiberius as he attended many of the fake trials that Prime Minister Honest constructed to get rid of the 'competition' something about the man made him think.

Apparently, Sirius Black was a well-known dueller fighting for the light side against the evil dark lord Voldemort, Tiberius couldn't help but chuckle when he first found out the name, there was something else, Sirius was known to be the Potter's best friend and considering the small general had just learned about his heritage the man could be of great use to him

Another reason why he hadn't returned home just yet was currently sleeping in the main bedroom of the house after being cleaned up from her attack, normally Tiberius wouldn't care what happened to her however the event took place just after discovering who he truly was.

…

 **( Flashback)**

…

Tiberius walked down the streets of Diagon Alley, he had managed to 'persuade' his Aunt to everything she knew about his family and as soon as he started she spilt everything, his real name was apparently Harry Potter, a child born from James Potter and Lilly Evans, magic was real and he was sent to the Dursley residence because he was apparently what one would call a squib, not only that but his twin brother was supposedly a famous person

Petunia had sneered out that Lilly would always gloat about her famous child in the letters she wrote, not once asking about his well being, due to the slight smirk Petunia had when she thought that the information hurt him Tiberius decided to break her fingers.

So now here he was, marching down Diagon Alley and heading straight towards Gringotts, the supposed magical bank that was ran by goblins

…

 **(Flashback end)**

…

Tiberius was interrupted from his thought by another loud bang as a scream reached downstairs, growling to himself Tiberius rose from his seat and marched towards the stairs, all the banging was really starting to piss him off.

As Tiberius placed his hand onto the banister, three items gleamed, appearing as rings that looked like they were made for royalty, if someone from the magical world found out about them then they would most likely have a heart attack from the sheer panic of finding out that there was an actual heir to the three houses that Tiberius found himself belonging to.

Tiberius soon found himself slamming open the room to Dudley's bedroom, inside the room many would freeze in horror at the site that would be before them.

The fat whale that was known as Dudley was strapped to what looked like a dentist chair, barbed wire kept him restrained and if the fat boy moved then then the wire would rip into his skin, what was wore however was the clamps around the boy's teeth that seemed to be working by magic.

When Dudley came home to find Tiberius the short general decided to boy had to go to a dentist after all the sweets, cake and other sugary items he had been fed during his childhood, of course Tiberius want to do it his own way and so whilst practising his magic he levitated clamps to the boy's mouth, gripping hold of the teeth before ripping them out.

Dudley had blood leaking from his mouth and dripping down his throat, His mother Petunia was much better as she was tied to the bed, only being able to stare in horror at what had happened to her beautiful baby boy, other than that she looked unharmed with only duct tape covering her mouth to make sure she couldn't scream

Tiberius grinned at the thought of finally returning home, he left Petunia unharmed as he would gift her to Esdeath as an apology for disappearing randomly and leaving her alone, seeing that his work is still going on Tiberius left the room and made his way towards the master bedroom.

quietly sliding it open Tiberius walked over the sleeping form of his baby sister, Tiberius had stripped her off her clothing and replaced it, he had also found some healing spells that he used to heal her bruised face however in his twisted mind Tiberius decided to leave the memory of her rape as well as the feeling

The reason for this was because Tiberius only cared for the strong, if his sister couldn't live with the memories of the horrifying events that take place in her life then Tiberius would class her as being weak and therefore has no use for her.

Thinking about the little rose made him think about the disgusting blonde ferret that was the cause of the deed that happened to his baby sister, whilst the girl was weak because of her age Tiberius despised the ferret for the simple fact that the boy hid behind other.

The blonde hid behind the two fat oafs only for him to make the two even dumber by breaking their skulls, he hid behind his father trying to make Tiberius fear him and when that didn't work he hid behind his tears practically begging for mercy so much so that Tiberius wanted to rip his head off.

The memory of such weakness was burned into Tiberius mind as he promised that he would kill anyone that would dare to act like that in his presence again.

…

 **(Flashback)**

…

Tiberius had just finished up his business with the bank manager of Gringotts, after finding out everything about his past life as Harry Potter as well as his magical heritage the small general decided the best option would be to acquire books, as he walked past many of the civilians walking along quickly moved out of his way, Tiberius was given off an aura of anger and his eyes were filled with disgust as he looked around this place, seeing that practically everyone couldn't even look him in the eye

 _'Not only that but practically one person and a group of followers managed to nearly bring this country to its knees, what kind of pathetic name is Voldemort anyway'_

Tiberius found himself snapped out from his thoughts upon colliding into someone making the stranger topple over backwards all the while Tiberius blinked not even feeling a thing, however he did find himself wrinkling his nose in slight disgust upon the awful smell that appeared

"Hey! What where you're going" a voice yelled out towards him making his eyes lower, lying down on the floor was quite the large body figure of a thirteen-year-old, Tiberius fund himself blinking once again slightly due to the fact that it was like looking at himself in a mirror if he was raised to be a pig.

The oaf wore a black robe to try and cover his rather large body whilst have messy raven black hair much like him and green eyes although whilst his was emerald, Tiberius's green coloured eye looked more like the glow of the killing curse

"Didn't you hear what I said" the oaf spoke as Tiberius stared at him with a stoic facing before already walking away, not wanting to bother with any more wizards that he viewed as walking disappointments

"Hey! Don't you know who I am" Tiberius felt sausage lick fingers squeeze his shoulder and in reaction the Imperial Genral snapped back around in second before slamming his palm against the elbow of the offending arm that touched him, in doing so broke the limb causing the oaf to cry out in pain and draw everyone's attention towards them

Killing intent so flooded the area however drawing many people to the knees whilst others looked visibly shaking, the oaf that would dare lay a hand on Tiberius looked up at him with fear and tears in his eyes

"Listen to me carefully _worm_ , nobody touches me apart from my beloved or my advisor. Anyone who has, has had a few less fingers am I understood" the venom in Tiberius tone of voice made many shivers as rage burned inside his now glowing eyes.

After getting a good look at the oaf Tiberius would have to dumb to not see the resemblance even slightly, this... weakling was the apparent Boy-Who-Lived and his twin brother is the description of the goblins was anything to listen to.

"Now then I want to leave my sight and never return _bug_ as your very presence makes me sick to my stomach"

Tiberius sneered before marching off, not caring about the shouts calling after hearing to apologise to their son, nor did the wails of the crying oaf make him feel sorry. the boy was a weakling and if he was indeed the hero of the wizarding world the Imperial General Might as well burn the entire place down and get rid of all the insects

He continued marching down the streets Diagon Alley stewing in his own anger and disgust as he could the visibly shaken witches and wizards where ever he went.

However, what suddenly caused his anger to spike to news levels was when something decided to grab hold of his trouser leg, dirtying it with their filth and weakness

"Remove your filth before a rip it off" Tiberius growled out as he looked down to see who would dare touch him, his disgust turned to slight intrigue upon seeing that it was only a ten-year-old girl. A ten-year-old girl who in fact looked to be beaten half to death, Tiberius watched as she made no such movement nor gave a reply to his question, only holding onto his leg like a life line

"I wouldn't try talking to the slut little man" a mocking voice spoke up causing Tiberius to turn his attention away from the girl, a blonde haired boy the same age as the fat oaf he scared pop out from an alley way followed by two fat oafs who looked even dumber than the last one he encountered

"I would refrain from mocking my height before I snap your spine" Tiberius growled before looking back down the girl, "If you are in need of help why should I bother helping if you can't even ask for it?"

The only real reason was because the girl actually triggered a memory of his time with the Partas Clan, she reminded him of a little Esdeath and wondered if perhaps the little one could be as strong as his beloved.

"I wouldn't do that my friend; the girl is a half-blood slut" Draco Malfoy's voice spoke up as Tiberius notice a slight cringe appear on the girls face as tears leaked out from her eye when he spoke

"He..lp... me" she whispered, her throat was completely sore and it felt like her muscle were burning when she spoke

"What would you like me to do girl, ask them nicely?" Tiberius mocked her, he needed to make sure their was that spark that Esdeath had, the spark of hatred, ambition, strength and a desire. Esdeath had a desire to be the strongest, Tiberius desired power above all and so the Imperial General wanted to know if the girl had desire for something and would do what it takes

"Break...them" she whispered making Tiberius grin, he could sense the feeling revolving off the little body, the desire for revenge.

"Much better" Tiberius tugged his trouser sleeve away from the girl before walking towards Malfoy and his toon goons, a sadistic smile on his face as in a flash he slammed the two-fat oaf's face into the concrete ground

"Wha... don't you know who my father is" Malfoy tried to scare him but he only caused the smile on Tiberius face to grow wider

"A daddy's boy? I wonder what your father will think of you when I have my wolves disfigure you with the fangs and claws before breeding you?"

Malfoy grew paler as fear covered his entire body, watching the approaching general soon enough he couldn't handle it and fainted making Tiberius laugh

"Now the question is what to do with you? it's not every day you meet your apparent sister?" Tiberius spoke to himself as moved back towards the girl, after seeing the emerald green eye that wasn't swollen and the messy raven black hair it was apparent she was related to the fat oaf of the Boy-Who-Lived as well as himself.

…

Tiberius watched on as his little sister continued to sleep, the desire of revenge had filled her entire body during that moment and now that he knew she had the desire it was now time to nurture it, make her remember every moment that revenge filled her mind and slowly feed it.

after that would come her training, torture techniques, hunting, swordsmanship and hand to hand combat. Tiberius wouldn't have a sister that couldn't defend herself and so by training her, she could become a perfect killing machine.

perhaps she would even become a general alongside him and lead... but for now he still has a few things to settle within the wizarding world, the major one being sorting out the new weapon he acquired and making it more to his tastes.

His left eye slowly drawing towards one of the far corners where a sword laid against the wall, made completely out of pure silver with its hilt being golden and set with egg-sized rubies and along the bottom was name _Godric Gryffindor_ engraved just beneath the hilt


	11. Returning Home (Rewrite)

**_Chapter 11- Returning Home (Rewrite)_**

*THWACK*

A knife plunged itself into the wall of the Dursley's house, the short statured form of Tiberius was sitting at the dining table, his legs propped up and resting on top of the table, a row of kitchen knives were spread out all along the place as he moved his left hand around over them as if choosing which one to use next

In his right hand was a large juicy apple that he happily munched on it, the pieces crunching in between his teeth as apple juice sprayed all over his mouth.

The imperial general found himself staring into space as he seemed to unconsciously pick up one of the knives before throwing it into the wall, Tiberius found himself bored out from his mind, the only reason he was still in this godforsaken place was because he was waiting for the goblins to finish remaking his weapon.

He was more upset about the fact that he was having a pleasant dream until recently, it was filled with all kinds of wonderous things such as the flaying of his enemies and blood flowing like a river as he stood on top of a mountain of bodies.

Tiberius grinned recounting his vivid dream as he threw another kitchen knife into the wall. Soon enough something caught the corner of his eye as a shadow moved, picking up a knife the General threw it towards the shadow.

A squeak was heard as a rat quickly ran out, it seemed to hobble along slightly as it was missing a toe, another squeak was heard as a knife was thrown in front of it. The door to the Dursley's residence was suddenly blown down as a snarling growl could be heard

A hulking hairless beast prowled in, snarling as jagged razor-sharp teeth grinded against one another, nails that were sharpened to act like claws, it sniffed the air as if it was hunting for something

Tiberius however grinned at the challenge before him, it felt like it had been days since he had a fight, grabbing hold of the silver kitchen knives the Imperial General rushed forwards, sliding underneath as the beast swiped one of its claws like hands, sticking one of the knives into its belly the beast howled in pain. The silver seemed to burn its skin as it howled, the skin around the wound seemed to sizzle.

"Tch. Your nothing more than a mindless beast, you're not even stronger that B-Class Danger Beast" Tiberius grumbled slightly, hoping that this creature would have given him a fight, one of his Imperial Sabres would easily be able to kill it.

"Avada Kedavra!" a voice yelled out, a glow of green shone through the room as silence reigned over the place soon after.

The motionless body of creature was slumped against the ground, Tiberius stood off to the left of where his position used to be, his eyes now staring directly towards a man who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

An extremely short man for someone that was his age with grubby skin and watery eyes, his nose was pointed like a rat, his hair had patches of mousy brown but most it had lost its colour along with a large bald patch.

Raising one of the kitchen knives towards the plump man, normally one wouldn't look threating with some cutlery however Tiberius managed to pull the look off quite well.

"Who are you?" the general growled, the plump man seemed to quiver slightly as he heard the growl

"Um... Hello" the man whimpered "I was told Harry Potter lived in this house" the man who revealed himself to actually be Peter Pettigrew spoke with a smile "I'm friends with his parents, I was hoping to see him if that was okay"

A knife soon found itself thrown into Peter's knee making him scream pain. Tiberius marched over and soon stomped on Pettigrew's right kneecap, the sounds of bones snapping was heard making Tiberius grin with sadistic pleasure as he heard Peter's screams of agony, his screams were like music to his ears

"Any friend of the so-called greatest light family is but a simple play thing for me" Tiberius chuckled before he stabbed a knife into the rat's left hand, ripping the knife out of the wound Tiberius soon shoved a finger into it, wiggling it around causing Peter to scream in agony.

Pinching a piece of flesh Tiberius began to tear at it, pulling the skin off Peter's left hand, the grin on Tiberius face never left as he tortured the rat Animagus.

"Squeal for me... squeal like the rat you are" dragging one of the kitchen knives across the man's chest, not too deep but deep enough to cause the man to whimper.

"What do you know about Sirius Black" Tiberius growled as he began to bend the man's fingers backwards on his right hand, in a fit of panic and fear Peter tried to Apparate, in doing so however he still brought along the person that was torturing him.

Falling into an alley way of Diagon Alley Peter tried to get away only for Tiberius to grab hold of his leg and trip him up. Grabbing hold of Peter's wand that clattered to the ground after the Apparation, Tiberius couldn't help but grin before snapping it in half. The look of horror and disbelief that appeared on Peter's face made Tiberius want to savour it.

However, the facial expression didn't last long as Tiberius soon shoved on of the pieces of Peter's wand into his left nostril, practically tearing apart the left side of Peter's nose as blood began pouring out

"Who... who in Merlin's name are you!" Peter yelled out, his body ached with pain and burned with agony. His left hand was mangled and his right hand was broken in several places, not even the Dark Lord had done this kind of torture to anyone, normally it was just the Cruciatus curse.

"You could say I'm the Boy-Who-Died" Tiberius gave off a haunting laugh before placed the other half of Peter's want into the rat's mouth and then punching him, the hit caused a few teeth to be spit out as peter choked on the piece of wand now lodged in his throat, spitting out blood.

In a surprising act of strength Peter managed to push the much smaller Tiberius off him before managing to crawl out from the alley way, his appearance shocked many wizards as his mutilated body left a trail of blood as he crawled into the main street of Diagon Alley right outside of Olivanders Wand Shop.

The sound of heavy footsteps as Tiberius's steel boots hitting the floor seemed to echo inside the alley, the noise haunted Peter as he tried to call for help only to puke up blood and cough as he choked on the wand piece that was still lodged in his throat.

A stomp to his spine stopped Peter in his tracks, many wizards and witches gasped in shocked upon seeing Peter get kicked in his ribs causing him to roll over onto his back which allowed Tiberius to get on top of him.

With a sadistic grin Tiberius placed his thumbs onto the rat's eyes before applying pressure, the screams that echoed throughout the street haunted many witches and wizards as they turned away from the gruesome sight, many having to cover their children's eyes as none of them tried to stop it or fight for Peter's survival.

And why would they, these are the people that did nothing during Voldemort's first reign of terror.

"You're a rat who spy's on people. Don't think I didn't notice how you are missing a finger much like that rat I was throwing knives at. Now try to spy when you have no eyes to see"

Blood began to seep out from Peter's sockets as Tiberius began to crush his eyes, many of the wizarding kind would never be able to get the sounds of Peter's screams out from their heads.

"Master?" a voice that was familiar to Tiberius spoke making him look up, the form of Lycaon dressed in his usual black kimono stood before with a questioning look

"Lycaon? How did you get here? Why are you here?" Tiberius demanded making a faint smile grow on Lycaon's face

"Perhaps we should move before the Aurors get here and then talk?" the lap dog responded making the general nod, the two quickly left the whimpering mutilated body of Peter Pettigrew alone which was soon discovered by his two best friends James Potter and Remus Lupin.

…

"How are you even here" Tiberius demanded his lap dog, from what he gathered Tiberius only managed to come here due to a fit of accidental magic after a forgotten memory was triggered, even then he didn't even know about magic until he tortured his aunt for information

The two of them right now were standing in the far corner of Gringotts Bank, avoiding any meeting that they could against as many of the wizarding kind as they could after the show that Tiberius put on in the middle of Diagon Alley

"As we agreed on when we first met. I hardly know you and you don't know me at all. You didn't care who I was or what I had done, you only cared about my strength along with what I can bring to the Imperial Sabres"

Lycaon replied as his general/master glared at him, Lycaon was one of the most mysterious members of the Imperial Sabres due to the fact no one knew how he ended up in the Empire's grasp, even being besides Tiberius's side since he practically got there, the general hardly knew who his lap dog was.

"Normally master I would say that my little birds of everywhere. However, after discovering from the goblins about who you are, I believe it would be only fair to say that I too am from here"

"And who exactly am I?" Tiberius growled not exactly likening the fact that Lycaon knew what his supposed old name was

"You are Tiberius Partas, an Imperial Genral and my master, not some dead child called Harry Potter" Lycaon gave a faint smile as Tiberius grinned as the answer he received.

"Good now tell me who you are and what you mean to this place" the general demanded making Lycaon bow his head

"in the eyes of wizards, I am nothing more than a squib. A stain that needs to be removed from the history books of the family that birthed me. I prefer being a lap dog than a stain if it pleases you"

Tiberius couldn't help but grin once more, enjoying every second of the loyalty that Lycaon gave him, his lap dog along with Mileena were two of his most loyal followers, Tiberius would even go as far as to say that Mileena would devote her life for him.

"Lord Partas, your weapon is ready" a goblin teller spoke up drawing the attention of the two. The Imperial General now grinning as he walked forwards towards the counter. Tiberius never trained on how to use a sword, he preferred to brutalise his opponents than give them quick deaths which was why he used blunt weapons rather than blades.

Which is now why you could say he now wields the Mace of Gryffindor. Tiberius had the ancient sword melted down after he inherited it and had it ref-forged into the weapon of his choice

"hmm, I must say the craftsmanship is incredible better than anything I have seen in the empire" Tiberius spoke as he inspected his new-found weapon

"What do you expect from something that is goblin made" Griphook, the goblin manager of his accounts told him, the goblin had enjoyed getting the weapon ready for his new favourite human, after all, all goblins enjoyed making weapons and it would really upset the wizarding community when they found out about it

"Indeed, but then again this is the first time I am seeing Goblin craftmanship, it is truly remarkable" Tiberius replied

"Thank you for your compliments, furthermore all the enchantments are still imprinted into the metal, all you have to do is call the weapon and it shall appear into your hand"

"Amazing" Tiberius gave off a large grin as he strapped the weapon's handle around his waist, a large gleaming silver mace, built like a boulder and looking like it could crack a skull like an egg, going down the pole and handle were egg-sized rubies and finally at the bottom the name Godric Gryffindor had been engraved into it however now had two large scratch marks crossing each other in an X pattern

Tiberius had practically demanded that the sword of Gryffindor be melted down and turned into a weapon more fitting for himself, not only was it a powerful magical item but it would rightfully piss of the sperm doner he called James Potter

"Well then, I do think it's time to go home" Tiberius turned and began to march out only to be stopped as a pale hand grabbed hold of his wrist

…

"Order! Order!" Amelia Bones yelled out amongst the Wizengamot, a trial had been called forward after information that had been kept secret for years was now revealed, after finding Peter Pettigrew mutilated and blind in Diagon Alley they had to search his memories to try and find the culprit.

What they didn't expect to find was that Peter Pettigrew had used the Imperious Curse on James Potter to name Sirius Black the secret Keeper whilst secretly listening in on the conversation to find out the location, therefore revealing that the rat was the one to betray the Potters and not Sirius Black.

"Bring in the accused" Amelia commanded as rage engulfed her body, she was one of the witches that was against locking Sirius Black in Azakaban and now that the truth was free any of the wizards and witches that blamed Sirius were now feeling regret and shame at what they done. Amelia couldn't help but feel disgust when she looked upon the smiling faces of James and Lily Potter as if they had nothing to do with Sirius's imprisonment.

It wasn't all cheers and smiles however when Sirius entered the building, many members of the Wizengamot gasped at the sight before them as Narcissa Black formally Malfoy had to push Sirius into the building as the man was trapped in a wheel chair.

The Lord Black's skin was deathly pale and looked more like leather than skin, his once raven black hair had streaks of grey running through it and was filled with dirt, grease and lice. His hands kept shaken as if he was freezing cold, only stopping when he grasped the arm rests of his wheelchair.

Narcissa pushed Sirius into the middle of the Wizengamot, standing by his side as she carefully took one of her cousin's hands and reassured him. Sirius's head hadn't moved from the slanted position. Sirius seemed to try and pull Narcissa closer and complying with his wishes Narcissa placed her ear near his mouth to allow him to whisper to her

"The Lord Black demands to know what repercussions are being payed to the Black Family in the injustice of the imprisonment of an innocent man now that the information of his innocence had been released"

Narcissa demanded making many members of the Wizengamot whisper amongst themselves. Narcissa noticed James and Lily Potter glaring at her most likely because she was a 'dark' witch.

"The Wizengamot discussed this before the trial and it had been decided that you shall be a free man as soon as you step out of those doors, on top of that you shall be given ten thousand gallons as an apology" Amelia stated as Narcissa moved back down allowing Sirius to whisper in her once more

"and what of the Black household treasury that was unjustly given to the Potter family, due to their excessive spending that money is now lost and cannot be given back"

Silence reigned over the Wizengamot as they had no clue on how to pay back the money, it was well known as the Boy-Who-Lived demanded only to most expensive of clothing, toys and other items

"Seeing as the Wizengamot has no way of paying us back, we shall take out leave and say this. We are forever thankful to the person that brought justice upon that disgusting rat" Naricssa sneered before pulling Sirius's wheelchair backwards and walking out leaving a stunned group of people.

…

The two Black family members made their way towards Gringotts Bank intent on retrieving their money and leaving wizarding Britian, Sirius had plans on reinstating Andromada Tonks along with her daughter as members of the Black Family before they left

As they entered Sirius's eyes immediately snapped onto a young man who looked almost identical to his once former best friend James Potter, his arm instinctively grabbed hold of the man's wrist stopping him in his tracks

"...Harry" Sirius barely managed to speak out, his voice was raspy and his throat was sore, it hurt just to even speak a single letter, however seeing that raven black hair along with the green eye even if it was only the one, Sirius could tell right away that it was his godson, the one he was forced to leave behind.

"You know my name, but I don't know you" Tiberius muttered as he crotched down so that they were eye view to each other, Lycaon stood off to the side however if one looked you could him scowling as Sirius Black.

"It's... me. Sirius" the man rasped out, his words hurting every time he spoke however, he needed his godson to know that he didn't want to leave him alone in the world

"if you have any relation to me than do not waste your time telling me. Harry Potter died and therefore no longer does anyone have any relation to him. He was a weak-willed, pitiful child who cried out for his mother only for his prayers to never be answered"

"I'm... your godfather" Sirius whispered, Narcissa stood aside allowing to two to talk amongst themselves, her eyes spotted Lycaon standing off to the side, the way he looked reminded Narcissa of someone but she couldn't quite place the features

"Let... me... help you" Tiberius couldn't help but laugh as Sirius's request. Considering the fact, they had only just met and one of them was in a wheel chair.

"You? Help me. Are you trying to make me laugh, you're in a wheelchair and wouldn't last more than a day where I live, how on earth can you possibly help me? The only thing good for you right now would be food for my wolves"

Tiberius growled out his attitude changing quickly, this weak man thought he could help him. An imperial general who commanded hundreds of men. Someone who despised the weak and crushed them underneath his boot

Before his anger could cloud his judgement Lycaon walked over and placed a calming hand onto his shoulder before whispering into Tiberius's ear. Narcissa didn't quite like the smile that stretched across Tiberius's face as he moved back towards Sirius's face whose expression was that of hurt after hearing his godson lash out at him

"Listen to me and listen well. If I took you with me you would die in an instant, I am currently fighting a civil war and cannot fight on the front lines whilst looking after a cripple. However, my advisor Lycaon here gave me a fantastic idea"

"If you want to help me then you will stay in Britain and recover from your injuries. You will take the mantle of Lord Black and lead your house into a golden age for the household. You will make alliances and build bridges of friendship. You will change magical Britain for the better because if I return to find it in the same sorry state, I will burn this place to the ground"

Rising to his feet Tiberius patted Sirius on his shoulder before walking out of Gringotts, Sirius managed to turn his wheelchair around to watch as Tiberius walked away

"Think about it will you" just as the two exited the building two people entered that Sirius clearly didn't want to meet right now and had Narcissa join him.

"Sirius. You left before we could talk you..." James Potter was interrupted as Sirius held his hand up stopping the man from speaking. Whispering towards Narcissa the former Malfoy nodded before glaring at James and Lily.

"The Lord Black says and I quote. I already told you during that pathetic trial James. You, your wife and the goat fucker of a headmaster can all piss of and leave me alone" Narcissa didn't way for their response as she began to push Sirius towards the Black vault manager.

"But Sirius you can't leave. Your Godric's Godfather" James tried to argue back however the goblins soon stepped in the way, blocking the Potter family from entering as private business was going on

"Sirius if you leave then consider our friendship over" James called out in a final attempt of making sure Sirius wouldn't leave, the said black family member made Narcissa halt in her steps before whispering at Naricssa who turned back around, her eyes glaring towards the Potter male

"Our friendship turned to dust the moment you threw me into Azkaban" she snarled as she spoke Sirius's words before marching off, pushing Sirius's wheelchair into a private booth


End file.
